The Perks
by Dr Bayou
Summary: Turning to look at him, she gave him an odd look. "You do understand Privilege, Right?". Harry's world is turned upside down as a blond haired Slytherin barges into his life to show him all he could, and should, be taking advantage of. M for Caution.
1. Chapter 1

Buenos Dias all! My name is Dr Bayou, and I'm here to give you a new fanfiction to read! I hope you enjoy it! Review and Comment, it makes my day!

Also, I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit whilst writing this. Though if J.K. Rowling ever reads this and wants to collaborate...

Call me.

But enough of my delusions! Enjoy!

"Lumos"

The whisper echoed softly through the ancient stone walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the soft, efflorescent glow of the spell, a dark haired boy tilted his glasses up on the bridge of his nose as he rummaged through his pockets. Finding what he was searching for, he held it up under his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Magically, a large blank sheet of parchment exploded in a maze of moving ink as names and footsteps slithered across the page through a labyrinth of corridors. He recognized only a few of the sames that sped through the corridors, but then again, that was the story of his life.

He barely knew anyone, but everyone knew him.

Rolling his eyes at the thought, he set off down an abandoned corridor, silently making his way towards a large wooden door. Pushing it open with little effort, a silent "Nox" killed the light from his wand. The moonlight arced majestically through the stain glass windows and silently reflected across the tile of flood. Pointing his wand at the map in his hands, he gave it a small tap.

"Mischief managed."

As quickly as the paper had exploded with life, the ink faded away, leaving no trace it had been there at all. Folding it neatly he set it back into the pocket of his slacks. He took a moment to notice the silence in the room, he gave a approving nod.

"Myrtle must be out haunting the locker rooms again." he muttered under his breath as he strode forwards towards the large sink in the center of the washroom. His hand skirted along the brass handles of the sink, taking some of the dust that had settled on them with it. Slowly, he backed away and his emerald eyes stared strait at the snake molded into the brass of the faucet.

Had anyone else been in the room, they would have only heard the boy make a series of hissing noises like he thought he was a snake. At first, silence surged back into the room, but a low rumbling of marble bore witness to the sink slowly rolling away, revealing a dark pipe in the floor.

Without missing a beat, the boy walked up to the pipe. Glancing into the abyss, he slowly inched towards the edge. Suddenly, however, he turned towards the stalls. Curiously, he stared at one particular stall. After about a minute, he simply shook his head and faced back towards the pipe. Without a word, he shoved himself over the edge and into the abyss. As he fell, he idly chastised himself for being so paranoid. As he heard the rumble of the marble sink returning to its original position, he gave a sigh of relief.

After all, no one ever went into Moaning Myrtle's washroom anymore.

Right?

As his skidding slowed, the boy thrust out his feet. Shot out of the tub, he landed on the dank, cold stone floor with a soft thud. His footsteps echoed through the antechamber he had emerged in as he set forth towards a large, round door laden with large metal snakes.

"Shwaha Sha Hasieth."

A large metal python emerged from the side of the door. The metal clank of the unlocking mechanism resonated throughout the room as the door unlocked. The door swung slowly open as the boy strode quickly into the chamber. Another hiss, and the torches lining the walls of the chamber surged forth with a blazing orange glow.

Walking the length of the chamber the boy passed a large, decaying corpse of a basilisk. The massive serpent slay pushed to the side of the chamber, coiled around itself. Like he did every time he saw it, the boy was immensely thankful Professor Flitwick had taught him the 'Anti-Odor Charm'.

The stench was doubtlessly horrendous.

However, he passed right by the corpse as marched along to the side of the chamber, right next to the pool of water. Reaching the side, he picked up a large, broken stone; probably a remnant from his battle with the Chamber's resident reptile. Turning the stone in his hand a few times, a frown formed on his face.

The frown soon became a scowl, and the scowl soon became barely contained rage. Frustration bubbled through his veins like magma.

"Agh!" he roared angrily, chucking the stone as far as he could.

_Ker-splash!_

The waves surged across the pool and the boy eyed them, breathing heavily. Running a hand through his jet black hair, he gave a long, weary sigh.

"Jeez Potter, Frustrated much?"

"Incarcerous!"

In a flash, Harry turned and large, brown ropes burst from his wand in the direction of the shadowed speaker. A gasp for breath was heard as the ropes bound themselves around the intruder, sending them crashing to the floor.

"Who are you?" Harry roared as he approached the bound victim.

"What the hell Potter! Let me go!" was the reply. Harry glared and leveled his wand in the direction of the still shaded intruder.

"I said who the hell are you? Answer me!" he screamed. He flicked his wand and the whole area was bathed in a blinding white light. Struggling against the conjured bonds was a blond girl Harry vaguely recognized from Potions class.

She had golden blond hair with dark, piercing green eyes. A further green tint directed Harry towards her robes to reveal a green and black tie with a green fabric lining her robes. Almost immediately, he remembered.

"What the hell are you doing following me, Greengrass?" he spat, lowering his wand to the Slytherin girl's throat. Daphne blew a loose piece of hair out of her eyes so he could fully see her glare.

"Forgive me if The-Boy-Who-Lived walking into the girls washroom isn't enough to pique my curiosity. Will you let me go now?" she growled. Harry's eyes narrowed and he twisted his wand deeper into her throat.

"How do I know you're not here to kill me?" he growled. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"You didn't notice me follow you into your super secret cave and have your little freak out. You literally handed me a silver platter to kill you, and lo and behold, there you stand. Alive." was her cheeky reply. Harry's glare didn't waver for a moment, but after a moment he gave a long, worn sigh and, with a flick of his wand, the ropes binding Daphne evaporated.

"So you followed me down here." Harry said as he turned back to watching over the pool of water. "What do you want?" The girl slowly rose to her feet and dusted herself off.

"What...what is this place Potter?" she asked, curiosity shining in her eyes. Harry just sighed and sat down by the pool.

"This is the Chamber of Secrets."

"But...but I thought that was just a myth."

"So does everyone else. I wish I thought it was too, but now it's my personal relaxation spot, though that might need to change now." he sighed staring up at the stalagmites. Daphne realized Harry was less angered by her presence, but more annoyed with, in short, his 'issues'. He was far more concerned with something far bigger than her, so she decided not to add too the situation.

"Relax Potter, I won't spoil your little sanctuary. One condition however." she finished. Harry raised a haggard eyebrow, inviting her to continue, albeit reluctantly.

"You let me come down here sometimes." she said with finality. This caused Harry to raise an eyebrow.

"Daphne, why you want to come down here with me? You barely know me, you probably hate me." was his response, and it was fairly justifiable. No Slytherin would willingly associate with a Gryffindor, no way, no how. In a fluid motion, Harry found Daphne sitting down right next to him.

"For one, this is the Chamber of Secrets. I don't need any other reason to want to come down here. Secondly, I don't hate you Potter. I simply have no reason to like you. I do, however, have more than enough reason to be intrigued by you." was her reply. Harry sighed.

"Listen I didn't put my name in that damn goblet if that's what your talking about..." he began. Daphne shook her head.

"No no, I know you didn't. I, for one, don't doubt the competence of Headmaster's spells. There's no way in hell you broke through to put your own name in." she began. Harry's head tilted ever so slightly to the side, not quite sure whether he should take offense to that statement or not.

"You, however, have a knack for doing interesting things. In fact, your doing one right now." she finished. Harry turned his head towards her.

"Enlighten me." he dully responded.

"You're still sitting here, in the Chamber of Secrets, talking to a Slytherin girl you barely know. You've obviously got something big on your mind, and I'm just curious enough to ask what it is." she said. Harry turned back out to looking over the pool.

"Can't promise I'm curious enough to care." she added, "But I don't recall ever seeing anyone ask you how you feel about all the things you manage to get yourself into."

The offer lingered softly off her lips. Silence reigned over the chamber as neither occupant spoke a word.

"I'm tired."

Daphne turned to look at the boy, only to find the quiet, generally confident boy she had always seen in school slump his shoulders. The weight of his life weighed fully and visibly on him. His eyes betrayed wisdom and knowledge of evil well beyond his age. For some reason, Daphne felt upset.

"I'm in a contest I could die in" he began, clearing his throat. "and I have no idea what to do for the second task. A couple of weeks ago, I almost died fighting a dragon. Everybody's glaring at me for something I didn't even freaking do. To top it off, my best mate won't stop freaking out about who we're going to ask to the Yule Ball ever since Krum asked Hermione. I'm just...sick of it." he all but spat. Daphne pursed her lips and stayed silent for a moment.

"Mind if I comment?" she asked. Harry shrugged.

"Knock yourself out."

The slap, Harry had not been expecting. He turned to the blond girl incredulously.

"The hell-?" he barked. Daphne simply returned to her position.

"Good God. You needed that. Have you always been this much of a worm? So you're in the tournament. You survived the first task, you'll survive the second. Worrying and or bitching about it won't do you any good. Also, people have been glaring at you since you got here, who cares what they think. It's hardly their place to have an opinion. Finally, why the hell is there a 'who _we'll _ask'?" Harry blinked owlishly.

"What do you mean? I don't want to worry about who we'll ask but he won't stop-"

"Your Harry Bloody Potter. He's a Weasley. There is no 'who we'll ask'. Sure, he should worry about who he's going to ask. Hell, he'd better start praying he gets a date. You're Harry Potter. You can ask who ever the hell you want." she concluded.

Silence once again reigned. Harry fell into deep contemplation as he processed what his new acquaintance had just quite painfully pointed out to him. Daphne seemed impatient at the silence.

"Potter, do you even understand that you're a celebrity?" she asked. Harry frowned slightly.

"I'm a celebrity because my parent died protecting me." was the blunt response. Daphne seemed to have some choice words for his lack of tact, but she bit her tongue and continued.

"While that's true, you're still a celebrity. It may be by morbid causes, but you've got a lot of power in the wizarding world." she said. Harry's puzzled expression only spurred her on.

"How the hell have you not gotten that through your thick skull? You don't have to be an arse about it, but you don't have to be a spineless brat about everything. You're Harry Potter." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Turning to look at him, she gave an odd look.

"You do understand privilege, right?"

For the first time in the chamber, the two looked each other in each others eyes. Harry's shone with the tiniest spark of revelation.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is people respect you. Whether or not they show it, they fear you. Defeating Voldemort, fighting a dragon..." she trailed off as she pointed towards the large serpent on the other side of the room. "And killing a basilisk, apparently. You parade this quiet, content kid just trying to fit into the world, but since when did someone who has done all of that fit into society normally? You don't fit because your not normal, yet you seem content ignoring all of the ways you could make your life better."

Harry watched as Daphne slowly stood up.

"Privilege doesn't make bad people. They make themselves. There's nothing wrong with using what you have. Grow a spine Potter."

With that, Daphne Greengrass spun on her heel and began to leave the chamber. Her footsteps rang vividly in Harry's ears.

"Daphne!" he cried out after her. Stopping mid-stride, she turned around. Realizing she was now waiting on him to speak, Harry said.

"Are...are you going with anyone to the Yule Ball?" he stuttered. Daphne raised an eyebrow ever so slightly.

"No, why?"

"Well uh..."

"Potter?"

Harry swallowed hard.

"You wanna go with me?" he said as he bit his tongue, mentally preparing for the laugh.

It never came.

"Potter. I only go places with people who matter. I have no sympathy for those who wallow in their weakness. I won't be seen with losers." she said as she again turned to walk out.

"Meet me in front of the Great Hall at 7. Don't make me wait."

Harry blinked.

"Was that a yes?" he called out as Daphne slipped past the open door and out of the chamber. For a moment, there wasn't a sound, but then a call echoed from the distance.

"7 o'clock, Potter."

Harry fell back onto the stone floor and stared up and through the hole in the ceiling at the stars in the distance. For the first time in a long time, Harry James Potter had a smirk on his face. He couldn't understand it. Hell, he didn't need to. As he felt sleep nip at his senses, something changed in Harry.

All his life, he had been so happy to have found the wizarding world. He had tried to hard to do his best to be quiet and out of the way for it. He didn't want to cause trouble. But now...now why not? He had always thought he was privileged to be a part of the wizarding world, but now he thought otherwise.

He was Harry Bloody Potter.

The privilege was all theirs.

Well there ya go everybody! This has been stewing in my mind for a little while, and I thought I might as well give it a shot! I hope everyone enjoys it. In case your wondering, this is starting a few weeks before the Yule Ball in Harry's forth year. Harry won't be any stronger than he is in cannon, however, I feel it is worth noting Harry is very powerful, he just only fires stunners or "Expeliarmus."

Let me assure you, I hate those spells. Harry will be using more interesting magic! So yea, he won't be any more powerful than he's capable of, but it will deviate from cannon spells! Look forward to updates as a write during class while I procrastinate!

The Doctor is In.

-Bayou


	2. Chapter 2

Oh. My Goodness. You guys are amazing! I was blown away when I woke up this morning to find I had over 1,000 people reading and 20 reviews. You guys are amazing! I know you might be doing a double take at how quick this update is, but alas, I can't claim it's solely cause I'm a quick typer. I've pre-written the first three chapters! But, because y'all have been so supportive, I'm re-writing the third chapter so it can stand up to Y'all's standards!

I hope you enjoy this Chapter!

* * *

><p>"Harry James Potter! Where on earth have you been?" came the irate, panic filled voice of Hermione Granger. A groggy Harry Potter sleepily raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Hmm? What'd you say 'Mione?" The bushy brunet bristled and sent a withering glare his way. Sheepishly, Harry realized the precarious position he was in further angering his friend and sobered up.

"Sorry, sorry. I feel asleep in the Chamber again." he admitted. Hermione's eyes widened slightly, but her disposition softened.

"Harry, that's the third time this week. You really need to be sleeping in a bed."

"Yea I know. I actually think I'm going to move one down there..." he trailed off. Hermione's heart tugged slightly. She hated watching this happen so frequently. Ever since the middle of third year, Harry had gotten into the habit of frequenting the Chamber of Secrets when he felt stressed or angered. She made quick note of the fact that this habit was becoming more and more frequent. Harry seemed to sense her sympathizing with him and decided to change the subject.

"So what's up with you?" he asked. Snapping out of her thoughts, Hermione hefted her backpack.

"Well, I need to go to the library, but I was going to stop by the Great Hall for some breakfast. Care to join me?" Harry flashed a toothy grin.

"Why Miss Granger, I would be delighted!" he cordially replied, shoving his shoulder out for her to latch onto. Hermione raised an eyebrow slightly. Harry wasn't usually in such a jovial mood after sleeping in the chamber.

Thinking harder, Harry wasn't usually in a jovial mood _at all_ anymore.

Still, deciding to ride the moment, she gingerly linked her arm in his. As soon as she did, Harry set off down towards the Great Hall.

Skipping.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as her friend flew through the corridors, dragging his flustered friend behind him. She giggled at his antics, but inwardly took a note.

Harry was...unusually chipper today. Hermione had never seen the boy this eager to be, dare she say it?

Outgoing?

That simply didn't fit Harry's personality. Mentally, she concluded to discover what had caused this sudden enthusiasm. But, for now, her friend was happy. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was him. Smiling and latching tighter onto her friends grip, she picked up her pace.

It wouldn't do to lose a skipping race to Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"Blimey Harry! This is your fourth waffle!" Neville Longbottom astoundingly declared as he sat at breakfast. Next to him, Hermione gagged.<p>

"You look like a barbarian, Harry" she muttered, hiding her head in shame. With a mouth still full of food, Harry leveled his fork at the two. Taking a massive gulp, clearing his windpipe, he gave a mock glare.

"Oi, Etiquette police. I'm hungry, bugger off." was his curt reply before shoving his face full of yet another strip of bacon. Hermione just shook her head and opened up her planner to check her schedule while Neville gave a hearty chuckle and taking another sip of orange juice.

The Great Hall bustled with activity that morning. Though most students did go to breakfast, the arrival of _Beauxbatons_ and Durmstrang had led to a cluster of people all fighting for first dibs on the morning's best food. Harry, Hermione, and Neville had taken up residence next to the waffles, Harry having growled at the 1st year who had previously occupied the seat, scaring the poor boy off.

"Hey Hermione," Neville interjected after swallowing another swig of OJ.

"Yes?"

"Listen I've been having a lot of trouble in transfiguration lately, and I was wondering if you might be able to tutor me a bit on last weeks lesson?" he asked nervously scratching the back of his neck. Hermione looked up from her planner with a smile.

"Why of course, Neville! I'd love too! Here let me pencil you in to my schedule – Harry please close your mouth when you chew." she finished shooting a disgusted glare at Harry. He had the decency to blush and slam his mouth shut. As Harry finally finished his fourth waffle, a disheveled Ron Weasely slummed into the seat next to Harry. Hermione gave a pointed look.

"Nice of you to join us, Ronald." she said.

"Mffhgl" was the intellectual reply. Neville chuckled and Hermione's frown deepened. She opened her mouth to retort, but a thoughtful looking Harry beat her to it.

"Ah, truly spoken like a great philosopher! Words of wisdom!" he cried, waving a slice of bacon vibrantly through the air, finishing with it pointing at Ron. Said boy was glaring at Harry, obviously unamused.

"Piss off." he muttered. "I don't know why your in such a chipper mood." Harry frowned, thinking for a moment.

"Well...I had bacon?"

Neville spat out his orange juice in a futile attempt to contain his laughter. Ron was not amused by the new moisture on his robes.

"Well I don't know why the hell you all are so bloody happy. Our lives are miserable." he announced. Neville was still wiping his mouth clean and Harry was deeply interested in his food, so Hermione chose to answer.

"And why is that?"

"There's a bloody four page potions essay due in two days, Flitwick gave us a damn charms project." he preached. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly if you would just do your homework..."

"Oh like Harry or Neville has done it either!" Ron protested, looking to the two. Neville looked away bashfully.

"I uh...I actually already finished both of them." he admitted. Ron, angered by Hermione's triumphant look turned to Harry.

"Well then Me and Harry still have to-"

"Actually Ron, I've finished those too." Harry said, not even turning back to look at his friend. The shocked look on Ron's face made Harry feel immensely awkward, so just stared more intensely at his meal.

"It's Harry and I, by the way" The black haired boy quietly noted as he shoveled more grits into his mouth.

Ron was flabbergasted, to say the least. Realizing he was alone in his poor study habits and unwilling to allow Hermione to revel in her win, Ron decided to change the subject.

"Yea well we've still got to find dates to the Yule Ball." he spat. Everyone at the table tensed.

The Yule Ball had been a very sore subject amongst the fourth year Griffendors. Since Victor Krum had asked Hermione, the lion hearted women had been snatched up like flies. Ron in particular had taken the new very hard.

"Ronald you may need a date, I already have one." Hermione replied tersely. Ron snorted.

"Yea yea Victor bloody Krum. We know. Neville, Harry and I, however, can't get asked by the convenient quidditch star." he growled turning to Neville.

"So who you thinking of asking, Longbottom?"

When all eyes turned to Neville, the slightly awkward boy blushed deeply. Hermione, her feminine instincts taking over, pounced. There blood was in the water.

"Neville! Why are you blushing? Oh goodness Neville who did you ask? You asked someone didn't you? Who?" She cried, her smile nearly splitting her face as she turned to the boy. Harry smiled, also interested, however he sent an arm across the table gently, returning Hermione to her seat.

"Breath 'Mione let the poor bloke tell his tale" he chuckled. Neville shot Harry an appreciated look, but only continued to blush deeper as he watched everyone waiting expectantly on his answer.

"Well I uh...I asked...Hannah Abbot. We've been partners in Herbology for a while and I just went out on a limb." he admitted. Harry gave a big smile and chuckled at the pun while Hermione seemed fit to burst with joy.

"Good for you, Neville!" she praised, giving her friend a bone-crushing hug, causing the poor boy to turn redder than his tie. Ron, offering his reluctant congratulations, soon returned to sulking.

"Well, that's great and all Neville, but Harry and I still have to find a decent looking date before -" Ron began but was interrupted as Harry held his hand up.

"Actually Ron, I have a date as well."

Now that stopped conversation.

Harry, having satisfied his appetite, settled for absently pushing the food around on his plate as he waited the incoming flood of questions.

"What?" was the bewildered, unanimous response.

He sighed. Should have seen that coming. Lazily looking up, he smiled slightly and gave a grin.

"Yea, I know it's kind of sudden but I got a date for the Yule Ball."

Harry took a moment to glance around at the reactions of the table. Across from him, he found Neville wearing his characteristic 'I'm truly happy for you' face. Harry couldn't help but smile at that. Neville really was trying hard to be a good friend, he'd been doing it a lot lately. Maybe it was high time Harry started making something out of this friendship.

Glancing over he found Hermione. The poor brown haired girl was beside herself with joy. Harry gave another smile. Hermione, though she had started to branch out with who she hung with, going to the Ball with Krum being a prime example, had always stayed right by his side through thick and thin.

As he thought about this, however, a nauseating sense overcame him. Here were these too, being amazing friends to him, and yet what had he done for them? He had to cross out the times they had almost gotten killed helping him; if he had his way that would never even in the first place. Regardless, there really was so much he could be doing-"

Harry's contemplation was cut short by a rough shove to his shoulder.

"What the hell man? Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

Harry turned to face a less than pleased Ron Weasely, whom, he noted, had not been very good conversation this morning.

"Well 'cause I kind of asked her last night..." he trailed off. Hermione, long since tiring of waiting patiently, took the reigns.

"Well go on then! Who is it Harry?" she pried. Harry took a deep breath and crossed his fingers.

"Daphne Greengrass."

The shock that descended on the table was palpable. Neville was the first to react.

"Daphne Greengrass? Isn't she a-"

"A snake? You asked a bloody _snake_?" Ron roared, standing up and thrusting an accusing finger at Harry. Hermione made to calm him, but Harry's shoulder turned so that he was squarely facing Ron.

"Yes, She's in Slytherin. Is there a problem?" he glared. Ron's hand flew wildly through the air to match his outrage.

"Is there a problem? Your damn right there's a problem! You asked a damn snake to the Yule Ball! What the hell is wrong with you? They're evil!" he cried pointing accusingly towards the Slytherin table. Glancing around the room, Harry noticed that virtually all eyes were on them, and not just Hogwarts students, The _Beauxbatons_ and Durmstrang students were all watching the scene unfold as well.

Silently, Harry wondered why the sort of things always seemed to happen to him.

His eyes trailed over towards the Slytherin table, honing in on a familiar blond haired Slytherin girl sitting there, quietly eating her morning eggs and muffin. Looking closely, he could tell she was smiling. Blinking in confusion, he realized she wanted to see how he would handle this.

'Well', Harry thought confidently to himself. 'How's this for handling it, Greengrass?'

"They're not all evil, Ron. They're just really bad at being friendly. Sure, some are gits, but I asked a girl I'm interested in. I kind of hoped you would be happy for me." he responded, rising from his seat to meet his friend's glare head on. Ron bristled.

"How can I be happy for you when your siding with those traitors?" he screamed. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Ron your being unreasonable!" he ground out. Ron, however, was unfazed.

"No YOUR being unreasonable Harry! You're the one who's lost their mind! I'm not going to let you side with those snakes!" he resolved. Harry frowned.

"Then leave."

Harry could have sworn he heard the whole Great Hall gasp. Had they just heard Harry Potter defend a Slytherin over his best mate?

Surely not.

Harry's expression, however, didn't waver.

"What?" Ron sputtered as the anger in his expression gave way to complete confusion.

"You heard me. Leave. If you can't accept that, just leave. I'm going with Daphne to the Yule Ball. That's how this whole situation is going to go down. If you have a problem, feel free to keep it to yourself." he finished roughly. Glancing over towards the Slytherin table, he saw one very satisfied looking Daphne Greengrass push her plate forward and leave. Taking his que, Harry too pushed her food forward and proceed to brush past a speechless Ron and exit the Great Hall.

As he left, he couldn't help but snicker at the slow clap that had been started by some of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws.

Hermione and Neville sat, dumbstruck at the situation. Ron was left, sputtering blindly in outrage. Slowly, noise flooded back into the Great Hall as the new buzz zoomed through the room. Hearing second years next to her begin to whisper about what just happened, Hermione blinked.

"Wait." she began turning to Neville. "He never told us how this happened!"

Immediately collecting her books and tugging at Neville's arm, the duo rushed out. Ron was left standing alone at the table. Growling to himself, he sat down and began to gorge himself on breakfast. Being angry made him hungry.

"Bloody Prat."

* * *

><p>"Well, I have to admit. I thought you would take my advice, but this seems a little drastic, hm?"<p>

Harry grinned.

"Ah well maybe you sparked an epiphany of sorts Greengrass. Who knows." he replied, waiving his hand dismissively in the air. Daphne smirked as Harry joined her on a stone bench in courtyard. A small smile was plastered to Daphne's face, something Harry took immense pleasure in seeing.

"Thank You, Potter." she muttered. Harry tilted his head.

"Wait what for?" he asked, bewildered. Daphne just smiled and shook her head.

"So you have dress robes?" she questioned. Harry gave a small laugh, but then turned deathly serious as he turned to her.

"Haha yeah- No. I'm not wearing those things." he grit. Daphne giggled.

"Not that I mind, but it does have to be formal. What are you going to wear?" she asked. A very sneaky grin spread on Harry's face.

"Well I'm speaking with a contact later tonight, he's gonna go and pick me up one." he said cryptically.

"Ever heard of a tuxedo?"

Daphne raised an eyebrow at that.

"A Triwizard Champion arriving in the pinnacle of male, muggle fashion? I'm sure that's gonna go over splendidly." she dryly noted. Harry just shrugged, not particularly caring.

"Well, I'll look good!" he finished with a smirk. Daphne couldn't help but laugh as she stood up.

"Oh you'd better. I won't be going with a slob. But hey, I think your friend wants to strangle you for leaving so suddenly, you better talk to her." she chuckled as she collected her books. Shooting a quick wink his way, Daphne set off for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"See ya round, Potter."

Harry sat there smiling like a fool to himself. He had gotten a pretty cool date to the Yule ball. Taking a quick peek at Daphne's retreating form, he smirked.

'Not bad looking either' he mused jovially. Looking up at the sky, The-Boy-Who-Lived smiled. It was the first real smile he had shown in a long time. This...this sudden turn of events seemed to making him happy.

He did enjoy being happy.

His daydreaming, however, was cut short as a very large, very heavy potions book was flung into his chest.

"Harry James Potter."

Uh-oh. He'd done it now.

"This morning, you were outgoing. You've been funny. You've even been reasonable. You've gotten a date to the Yule Ball and told Ron off for being a prat." Hermione said slowly, making sure to accent every point with as much venom as she could muster. Neville, finding himself incredibly intimidated by the situation, decided to leave a minimum 2 meter blast radius. Harry mentally braced himself to be berated with a lecture, only to find one never came.

Instead, he felt Hermione slam into the now vacant seat next to him and slap on his shoulder like a prepubescent girl.

"Spill, Mister." she almost squeed, her smile once again forming. Harry just chuckled to himself and began to recount the tale of his sudden demeanor shift.

As he absentmindedly indulged Hermione's and Neville's curiosity, his mind wandered onto more other , more urgent matters.

'Oh shit, I don't know how to dance.'

* * *

><p>I know it seemed super filler guys, and I apologize, but this was absolutely necessary. Why you ask? Well we're rolling right into the Yule Ball next chapter! So worry not! I just needed to make sure you all understood how the reactions go over with Harry's friends and outline his new attitude!<p>

Now, I'm sure you've got a few questions on your mind. Allow me to 'hopefully' answer some!

1) Harry's acting a bit odd, isn't he?

Why yes, yes he is! You ever had like a huge epiphany, and the next day you just act different? I have, and it was crazy. I was given my little come to Jesus meeting by a friend, and I literally did a 180 the next day. Harry's shift is actually fairly reasonable I think. Now, don't go thinking it'll all be sunshine and rainbows from here on out, he's still got a lot of shit he has to deal with **Cough** Voldemort **Cough**. However, as GinGin1975 said, Harry will have a "Backbone", so look forward to all that entails!

2) Is this Ron bashing? Are you a Ron hater?

Ok, let me make this perfectly clear. I really, really _hate_ Ron as a character. I find he virtually has no redeeming quality that can't be discredited as self-centered in some way shape or form. HOWEVER, this won't be a Ron bashing story. I know what you just saw might make you think other-wise, but I try and see it how I see it. Ron and Harry's friendship only works because, throughout the series, neither of them change dramatically.

Harry just changed dramatically. There's going to be a lot of tension there for the foreseeable future, and yes, Harry did just chew Ron's ass out. However, to all you Ron fans out there, he will be worming his way back into the plot and will be a helpful character, just not on the level he was in Cannon.

3) Neville's playing a big role this chapter. Is that intended?

Yes. Yes. YES! Harry and Neville are two sides of the same coin. The-Boy-Who-Lived and The-Boy-Who-Also-Lived-But-Not-Harry-Potter have so much in common, I could not understand why they didn't have a deeper bond. I really hope to explore that friendship and all I think it should have been!

4) Daphne Greengrass is only mentioned in passing in the book. She's pretty much a blank slate. How are you going to portray her?

Ah, that, my dear friends, is something you will have to wait and see!

Now, To directly answer some of your questions!

Alonsis 2- Thank you! I agree Harry was pretty OP! What I plan on changing this time for Harry is that he might realize he's about to be in war, and thus needs to start gaining experience! Basically, I'm giving him a boost of initiative!

ShadowBasilisk- I felt like such a doofus when I read that! Thank you for pointing out such an obvious hole!

Le Diable Blanc2- Parseltoungue is awesome! I really do want to make the most of this talent! It's not even explored well in most fanfiction (Only time I've ever really seen it used is smut!) but I do plan on exploring that! It's a very, very rare talent, and obviously going to have some serious perks for those who can do it!

RZA- I do hope it continues to be interesting enough for you to comment more! I'm looking forward to it! And you're not the only person to remind me to watch how I develop Daphne, and I'm really going to try my hardest to not fall into that cliché. I've kind of got her mapped out a bit differently though so I think it'll be ok!

Mr. Skellington- I...You freaking made my day. I can't even begin to describe how flabbergasted I was when I got that monster of a review! Thank you so much! I am going to lean towards it being complementary! Also, ugh trust me, amigo. Harry won't be getting any special 'auras' or powers. He's a wizard, he doesn't need anything else!

Unseen Writer- First Reviewer! Cookie for you! And honestly, I have no idea. My plan is 50k plus words, but really it's however long it takes to finish the plot. I'm fairly certain it will go parallel to cannon for the most part all the way to the 7th book, but nothings set in stone yet!

Well that's that! As always please Read and Review! I promise you I read every single one of them! They legit make my day and inspire me to write the next update so I can get even more feedback on what y'all think!

AN- Just as a little quirk, I'm a southern boy. Y'all is a word. Writing "You all" in Ron's dialogue early in the chapter took me about twenty minutes to get over! Haha just thought I'd ask if anyone else has trouble writing in different dialects!

The Doctor is In.

-Bayou


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody. Well here it is. I re-wrote the whole thing, and I'm very happy with how it turned out. I hope you all enjoy it! I've gotten some great reviews and some super constructive help. Honestly, I did get one review which implicitly implied I should give up writing this story due to my lack of talent. In response, I wrote this, because I do think this is a good story. I hope you guys agree!

Well, some logistics real fast. I do not own Harry Potter or Life in Technicolor ii. I make no profit from this work.

Well, here it is, kids!

* * *

><p>The wizarding world, Harry Potter decided as he stared absently at the roaring flame of the Gryffindor common room fireplace, was absolutely bonkers.<p>

"What the hell does he mean, 'look at the fire'? How the bloody hell is that supposed to help?" he grumbled, flopping back into the chair. Glancing up at the large grandfather clock in the corner, Harry sighed.

10:28

With the time approaching, though still not entirely sure what was going to happen, Harry brought out his wand. Waving in quiet, fluid motions, he set a simple silencing charm around himself and the fireplace, though he doubted it would matter.

Fred and George had taken it upon themselves to hold a wild party in the common room earlier that evening. This had, of course, brought no less that three teachers and two heads of house barging in at the sound of multiple explosions. The crowd was quickly dispersed as a flurry of "Reparo"s brought the room back into order. Luckily, Harry had been trying to decipher a letter he had received, and had thus had been found quietly working in a corner.

Professor McGonagall had given him a once over before nodding in approval and across the room to remove a hapless Colin Creevy from a torch he had be strung by his boxers from.

Hours later, the common room sat deserted. Luckily for Harry, it meant he didn't need to worry about wearing his invisibility cloak.

The loud ringing of the clock in the corner alerted him that 10:30 had struck. Turning intently to the fireplace, Harry stared intently at it. After a few seconds of nothing remarkable happening, Harry stared back at a letter in his hand.

_Harry_

_Be at the Gryffindor common room fireplace at 10:30._

_Padfoot._

Harry rolled his eyes. What the bloody hell did that even _mean_? Did Sirius plan to floo into the common room? Could you even do that at Hogwarts? Harry snorted. He doubted Sirius even wondered whether or not Harry would understand the message. It was just like him to do things without think-

"Hey Kiddoe!"

"Augh!" Harry cried, jumping back over the couch and pointing his want at the fireplace. He watched in awe as the embers slowly compacted and shifted amidst the blaze until the recognizable face of Sirius Black.

"What the hell Sirius!" Harry whisper-yelled. "you could have given me a heart attack!"

The man in the flame looked incredibly smug at Harry's admittance.

"Ah, Harry! So good to see you again my boy!" Sirius beamed. Slowing his heart rate enough and noting Sirius settling down, Harry returned to his seat.

"It's good to see you too, Sirius. How have you been?" he asked. Harry saw a hand of fire appear and brush some of Sirius' hair out of his face.

"I've been well. Bored as hell though. But this isn't about me!" Sirius beamed up at Harry through the fire with a child-like exuberance. "How have you been? I heard you fought a dragon!" Harry chuckled bashfully.

"Well I didn't really fight it. I definitely out flew it though!" he noted flashing a grin. "But I've...I've been really amazing Sirius. Never better!"

Sirius gained a knowing smirk on his face.

"I know that look." he trailed. His fiery avatar craned its neck, reaching as far out of the flame as it could to examine Harry. After his once over, Sirius settled back.

"You got laid, didn't you!" he asserted knowingly. Harry laughed and shook his head.

"No no, not quite that." he replied, slightly sad he had to burst Sirius' hypothesis. Said Marauder seemed deeply disturbed at the notion that his assertion was incorrect, but simply shrugged it off.

"Well if not, you at least found your self a cute little witch to chase after, didn't ya?" Sirius followed up. Harry gave a smug, satisfied look and leaned back in his chair.

"Well I like to think cute witches come to me. I am Harry Potter after all. I'll leave the chasing to the poor other blokes." he joked. Sirius, for his part, was silent. Then he erupted into roaring laughter.

"Who are you and what have you done with Harry?" he joked. "Because you can keep him! You're far funnier!" Harry too found himself laughing earnestly at the situation. As the two calmed down, Sirius receded in the flame slightly before coming back into focus.

"Sorry, pulled myself up a chair. We may be here a while! So who is she, kid?"

"Daphne Greengrass. She's a Slytherin."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well well now! Harry asked a Slytherin. How very sneaky of you. I'm sure that went over well." he dryly replied. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yea, it went marvelously. Hermione and Neville were fine with it. Ron blew a gasket though. I had to chew him out in front of everyone in the Great Hall." he tiredly responded. Sirius nodded sympathetically.

"That does sound like a pickle. And in front of the whole school, no less." he said. Giving Harry a mirthful look, "You just seem drawn to unsavory and awkward situations, kiddoe." Harry laughed and threw his hands up in surrender.

"Welcome to my life."

"But Greengrass" Sirius continued. "Hmm, why do I know that name? One second..." he trailed off as he disappeared into the fire. A moment later, Harry heard a whistle from inside the fire.

"Damn Harry, I'm proud of you! That's Melissa Greengrass' daughter! I used to go to school with her she was a _bomb shell_! Here look at her in the yearbook!" he enthusiastically responded. Harry saw a large book like shape appear next to Sirius' face, obviously the yearbook in question. The book, however, was only an outline as nothing on the pages was visible amongst the flame.

"Uh Sirius, I can't read anything on the page..." Harry announced. In the fire, Sirius looked confused.

"Huh, you can't read books through fire-calls?" he noted. Harry raised an eyebrow as he heard yet another whistle. After another moment, Sirius reappeared in the fire.

"Sorry about that kid. Such a shame, that's one hot momma." he jovially responded, waggling his eyebrows for good measure. Harry palmed his face as he shook his head at his Godfather's antics.

"I'll take your word for it, Sirius" he laughed. "But hey, I had a favor to ask of you."

In the fire, Harry saw Sirius salute him and stand at full attention.

"Yes, Chosen one, Sir!" he called. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes well, you see. I have absolutely no intention of wearing dress robes to the Yule Ball." Harry began. In the fire, Sirius mock gasped.

"Oh no! But Harry! How ever will you conform to the societal status-quo without your glorified gown? You're a champion! An avatar of conformity!"

"Your sarcasm is duly noted," Harry continued, cutting his Uncle's 'episode' off. "But I will not wear them, simple as that. I need you to pick up a tuxedo for me."

Harry paused for a moment. As he finished his request, he felt a disturbance in the force. Had he looked closer, he would have noticed a small, sinister smirk form on his Godfather's lips.

"So, basically what your saying," Sirius slowly repeated. "Is that you need me to go out into muggle London, finally get out of my damn house, and get something done?"

Well, Harry hadn't exactly phrased it that way.

"Yea that's pretty much it. Can you handle that?"

A salute was his response.

"I got ya covered kiddoe! So tell me! How's everything else been lately?"

The duo continued chatting well into the night and part of the morning. It was 2:13 when Sirius finally looked at a clock on his side of the fire.

"Blimey Harry! We've been at this for almost four hours! You need to get some rest!" he sheepishly admitted. For the first time, Harry too looked at the clock.

"Damn your right. It's gotten late." he responded. Fighting back a yawn, but giving a big stretch, he smiled at his Godfather.

"It was good talking to you, Sirius."

"It was good talking to you too, Harry. Some other time?"

Harry nodded. "For sure. And just have the suit owled to me before the Ball, ok?"

"Will do Kiddoe! Goodnight Harry!" Sirius nodded. Harry smiled.

"Goodnight Sirius."

Slowly, the form of Sirius began to fade away back into the slow roaring fire it had once been. Slinking upstairs drearily, Harry tumbled into his bed. Slowly, sleep clouded his vision, and he dozed off.

* * *

><p>Embarrassment?<p>

No, that wasn't quite strong enough.

Mortification.

Ah, there ya go. That would work perfectly. He gave a weathered sigh.

It always happened to him.

"No, No, Mr. Potter. Unless you plan on wearing a dress next Friday, you must _lead_ the dance. Now lead!" came the ever cool voice of Minerva McGonnagall as she and Harry waltzed about the Great Hall.

"Yes, Ma'am." Harry mumbled almost inaudibly. The whole of Hogwarts had gathered for a school wide ballroom dancing lesson, and since Cedric already knew how to dance, Harry had been the lucky runner up.

After all, it wouldn't do for one of Hogwart's champions to have two left feet.

Out of the corner of his ear, Harry could hear Fred, George, and a vast majority of his classmates snickering. Fred and George also happened to be filming the scene on their new 'Vision Reminder' invention. Professor McGonnagall gripped Harry's hand firmly and the boy led her in another spin. She nodded approvingly.

"Well, Mr Potter. At least you are a fast learned." she casually commented. Taking it for a compliment, Harry nodded appreciatively. Ending the dance and looking out to the whole of Hogwart's again, McGonagall spoke up.

"Now! If you would each pair off, preferably with your dates, we can begin practicing for the waltzing so that we can impress all of the other schools with Hogwart's student's dancing ability.

Amongst numerous murmurs along the lines of 'who bloody cares', the majority of Hogwarts paired off. Craning his neck, Harry spotted his blond haired date sitting over in a corner amongst her friends. Taking a deep breath and walking over, he held out his hand.

"If I may, Miss Greengrass?" he asked. Next to Daphne, Pansy Parkinson raised an eyebrow.

"Oh lookie if it isn't little hero Potter." she chided, trying to get a rise out of the boy. Harry smirked.

"Ah, good evening to you Miss Parkinson. But I'm afraid I only addressed the lovely Miss Greengrass. I was, after all, so fortunate to find a date who is as beautiful as she is clever with her insults." he replied coolly. Next to the them, a group of Ravenclaws who had overheard snickered. Daphne's eyes glimmered with mirth as she took his hand gingerly. Pansy huffed and turned away, unwilling to admit being bested in verbal jousting with Scarhead of all people.

Striding out onto the dance floor, Harry looked down at Daphne.

"I take it they are less than enthused by my presence?" he asked. Daphne shrugged as she draped her arm around Harry's shoulder.

"She's usually fairly mild towards you, honestly. I think she's just jealous you asked me. She had been smitten on the hope Cedric would ask her." Daphne giggled. Harry chuckled to himself.

"So she fancies a champion then?" he inquired. Daphne shrugged as a small smile played at her lips.

"I can't say I blame her." Daphne replied with a twinkle in her eye. "I wrote my father telling him you had asked me."

Harry gulped. "Oh?" he muttered. Daphne giggled.

"Calm yourself, Potter. Turns out he went to school with your Dad. The two snuck out of potions on a fairly regular basis along with some mutual friends to have a pick-up quidditch match." she answered, soothing the boys nerves. Harry smiled at hearing of his Dad's shenanigans.

"Hehe, yea that sounds like what I'm told my dad would do. However, if I may be frank, I was under the impression I was nearly universally hated by Slytherin parents." he smiled. Daphne shook her head softly.

"You would never have recognized it hanging with the Weasleys, but the vast majority of people in this school are entirely neutral towards both you and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Not all of us are out for blood, Harry. Most of us just want to make the most of what we have and not worry about affiliations." she replied. Harry blinked as that revelation swept over him.

Had he been so blinded to that? In his short time in the wizarding world, it occurred to him that he had been told to make more enemies than friends. But even then, they weren't friends. They were allies.

Dumbledore and Ron had always preached the virtues of 'the light' and 'not being a git' respectively. Likewise, Snake and Draco had embodied the antithesis to those ideals.

Perhaps there was more than just the two sides he had been force fed in the wizarding world. It occurred to him then in a nauseating way that there could possibly be a whole group of people he had been ignoring; a group of people not interested in the struggle of light or darkness.

A group of people interested in _living _and personally deciding what that meant for them.

Daphne, unwilling to allow her date to go off on an existential tangent, leaned forwards towards Harry's ear.

"He also however, mention that should you try anything he would personally..." she whispered quietly in his ear.

Harry spent the rest of the practice dance slightly pale and holding Daphne at at least arms length, much to the girls amusement, muttering something about "Leaving space for a patronus."

* * *

><p>Harry checked himself nervously in the mirror. Adjusting his collar slightly, he smirked.<p>

"Damn," he muttered. "I _do_ look good in a tuxedo." Across from him in the bedroom, Neville Longbottom rolled his eyes.

"Harry you've been checking yourself out for the last thirty minutes. Enough, alright." he chuckled. Harry, ignoring the jab just turned slightly.

"Hey no need to be jealous of the tux, mate. Your robes look." Harry paused to find the right word.

"Refined?"

Neville appeared to take no pride in the complement.

"Listen I know their bloody awful, don't rub it in. At least they're not as bad as Ron." He grumbled, vainly attempting to make his long black dress robes look less stupid on him. He wasn't succeeding. It was true, both had been in the Great Hall when Ron had received his...interesting heirloom robes. Cordially, Harry and Neville had both offered the boy their spare dress robes. Ron had looked oddly at the two, obviously still confused and angry at them, but had politely declined. Since then, they hadn't really had much more interaction. Harry didn't mean to alienate his friend, but this was the second time Ron had been a complete prat this year for no reason. He was on thin ice.

Harry chuckled and sat down across from his friend. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he noticed he had to go get Daphne in twenty minutes.

Looking around the common room, he found most of his house mates had yet to even start getting dressed yet. Since Harry was a champion, however, he had to be at the dance a tad bit early. Neville, eager to begin getting ready anyway had chosen to join him.

"So Harry," Neville said pointing at a small brown package on Harry's bed. "What ya got there?" he asked. Harry closely examined the package.

"Well this is what my tux came in." he explained, but Neville craned his neck.

"But there's something else in there I think." Curious, Harry further unwrapped the package to find that there was indeed something else in the package, hidden underneath a bit of wrapping. A clear bottle with a small metal shaker and...

A martini glass?

Glancing at the bottle, he found a small note on the label.

_Harry,_

_The woman I rented the Tuxedo from said you would like it shaken, not stirred. Not sure what that means, but we shagged after-wards, so just trust me on this one!_

_Don't do anything I wouldn't! Have fun!_

_-Padfoot_

Harry gave a half lidded look and lifted the note up to reveal the label of the bottle.

Excellence since 1691.

"What is it, Harry?"

Kettle One, Vodka. In all honesty, Harry wasn't sure how to answer Neville.

"Well, it seems I was sent a little liquid courage." he smirked as he opened up the bottle and poured some of the clear courage into the shaker. Neville gaped.

"Alcohol? But Harry you can't get that stuff into Hogwarts! How on earth did you get that in here? No wizarding beverages can get through the wards!"

Harry poured his drink out of the shaker and gave Neville a brief toast and a cheesy smile.

How Sirius got the Vodka into the castle was a question for another day.

"Do I look like I give a damn?"

* * *

><p>A tuxedo and a splash of vodka, Harry soon learned, was in fact the key to self confidence. As he strolled through the halls of Hogwarts, it was hard for him <em>not<em> to smirk at the looks he was receiving.

_Especially_ from the ladies.

Speaking of ladies, Harry's eyes darted around the hall. It was seven, and yet where was...

"Harry."

...Daphne?

Harry found it suddenly got very, _very_ stuffy in the room.

Her golden hair was tied in an elegant bun behind her while a few loose strands were whisked delicately to the side. A elegant emerald green strapless dress tightly hugged her feminine figure. It flowed snugly down her bust and midsection before daintily poofing outward. Intricate embroidery was etched in a beautifully hypnotic design in her midsection.

Daphne Greengrass smiled as she descended the stair towards, she happily noted, a _very_ dashing Harry Potter.

"You look beautiful, Daphne." he almost shouted out at the girl as she reached him. Daphne blushed softly to herself.

"And you don't look too bad yourself, Potter. I like your tuxedo." she smiled. Harry almost missed the compliment as he was still admiring his date.

"I like your...you."

Mentally, Harry slapped himself. He stammered trying to find the words to make his outburst sound less-creepy. Blushing slightly at the comment, Daphne decided to spare the poor boy and cut him off.

"Thank you, Harry." she smiled. "Now are you ready for tonight?" she asked him. Collecting himself, Harry gave a big grin.

"Oh I'm ready. Are you ready Miss Greengrass?"

"A Greengrass is always prepared to be beautiful before the masses."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Touche. Well then, I better be on my A game if that's your mentality." he replied, causing Daphne to smirk in response. The couple didn't have to wait long to begin as Dumbledore, Professor McGonnagall, Igor Kakaroff, and Madame Maxine strolled into the room closely followed by the other champions.

"Ah, Harry! You've finally arrived! And in such dashing attire!" Dumbledore exclaimed, clasping his hands happily as he noted the boys muggle clothing. With a twinkle in his eye, he gave Daphne a small bow.

"Ah, Miss Greengrass. You look absolutely breathtaking this evening." he praised. Daphne smiled kindly and curtsied.

"Thank you, Headmaster."

Smiling broadly, Dumbledore held out his hands widely.

"Champions, fellow instructors. I welcome you all to Hogwarts this fine evening! Thank you so much for joining us tonight for the Yule Ball. As you know, the students and staff are already awaiting our arrival, so let us not keep them waiting!" With that, the champions lined two by two. Harry and Daphne took up their place at the front of the procession, right in front of Hermione and Victor. Smiling broadly at his friend.

"You look great, 'Mione. Nice to see you Victor." Harry said as Daphne nodded in agreement. Hermione smiled broadly.

"Thank you, Harry! You look very handsome" she replied before turning towards Daphne. "You look beautiful, Daphne! You simply must tell me where you bought your dress it's gorgeous!" she gushed. Harry noticed Daphne breath a sigh of relief at the kind reception from Harry's friends and thanked the brown haired witch. Victor nodded at Harry and stuck out his hand which Harry shook.

"Is good to see you, 'arry Potter. Your date, she is very lovely." the older quidditch star complimented.

"Indeed she is," Harry replied, shooting Daphne a small wink. "Your date looks dazzling this evening as well." he grinned. Both Daphne and Hermione blushed at the words of praise from their escorts before all attention was turned back to Dumbledore. With a twinkle in his eye and wink, he waived his hand. The massive door to the Great Hall creaked softly as it swung open.

"Show time, Daph." Harry whispered to his date, holding out his arm. Daphne smiled and took it.

"Lead the way, Potter." she whispered back, linking her arm tightly with his.

As the entered to the cheers of the students and faculty, none of the champions nor their dates could hold back their awe at the room. The usually bland, stone Great Hall had been transformed into a winter wonderland. Daphne shivered slightly as she felt a drop of snow fall on her arm, prompting Harry to brush it off lightly with a small laugh.

The students watched the champions like hawks. Daphne's grin grew infectiously as she felt all of the envious glares she received. Harry, for his part seemed entirely oblivious to the fact that his deviation from the standard attire had left him delectably ravishing to the majority of the female population of the Yule Ball.

'That's right ladies.' she mentally cackled. 'Daphne Greengrass and Hogwart's Golden boy. Get used to it.'

Entering a ring formed by the students, Dumbledore gave a nod to Filius Flitwick. The pint sized wizard turned back towards an orchestra and, tapping his wand against his conductor's stand, the music began. Bowing to Daphne, Harry outstretched his hand.

"May I have this dance, Lady Greengrass" he asked with a bow. Daphne smiled and clasped her hand around his.

"I would be honored, Lord Potter."

As the music reverberated through the room, Harry and Daphne locked eyes and began to dance. Daphne let out a small 'epp!' as Harry twirled her in his arms. As they danced to and fro across the room, Daphne tugged her arm tightly around Harry's neck, pulling him closer.

"You know, Potter." she whispered to him as the two slowly flowed to the music. "I can honestly say I never expected all this to happen when I followed you into the Chamber two weeks ago. But..." she trailed off as a slight blush graced her cheeks.

"I'm really glad I got to talk some sense into you." she said softly. Harry's gaze softened.

"I'm very glad you did too, Daphne."

Neither of the two said a word after that. They didn't really know how long they kept dancing for either. All they knew was Harry's grip around Daphne's waist tightened as she pulled herself closer to him. As more and more couples joined the fray, Harry and Daphne remained lost in their own world until they noticed the music slowly die down.

"TRI-WIZARD FANS! We are the Weird Sisters and we have one question! _Are you ready to rock?_"

Harry blinked as he slowly, and reluctantly, released his grip on Daphne. For her part, Daphne frowned at the change.

"Well then," Harry chuckled as the room erupted into a riot of a party. "Might I go grab you a drink?" he asked. Daphne nodded.

"That sounds lovely! Tell you what, You go get some drinks, I'm going to make the courtesy run to all my friends and such, and then..." Daphne grabbed Harry by his collar and pulled him close.

"You and I have some dancing to do." she purred. Harry shivered, but quickly regained his composure. Making a bee-line for the refreshments, Harry set off. Well, so far this date was going absolutely marvelously! He hoped that Daphne was having just as much -"

"Potter." game a gruff greeting. Turning to his left, Harry sighed, obviously less than enthused.

"Malfoy." he replied. Turning towards the blond boy, Harry raised an eyebrow in expectation.

"I see you told off your bloody leech, Weaselbee." he sneered. Harry frowned slightly.

"I told him off because he was being irrational, nothing more, nothing less." he replied tersely. Malfoy sneered.

"Little worm deserved it anyway. But what's all this then, Potter? Asking Greengrass to the Yule Ball? Have you lost your head? I'm sure that went bloody brilliantly with the Gryffindor crowd." he mocked. Harry, sighed slightly.

He could tell Malfoy was trying to bait him into starting a fight. Now, it wasn't that Harry didn't want to put Malfoy is his place it's just...it was just...

He never thought the thought would ever cross his mind, but Harry honestly didn't care. He really couldn't care less about Malfoy or whatever he wanted to do. He simply wasn't interested.

"I like Daphne, so I asked her if she would go to the ball with me. But hey listen, I've kind of got to go get drinks for Daphne and I so I can't chat. I'll see you around."

With that, Harry ended what was the first conversation he had ever had with Draco Malfoy that could ever be describe as non-violent.

Draco was left sputtering. Here, he had just come up with a slew of loaded, snide remarks to tear into Potter only to be left with a semi-cordial adieu. Taking a worried sip of his drink, he allowed the ice cold drink to calm his seething nerves as he set off back into the crowd.

Something was very, very different with Potter. He didn't know what, but something had changed, and he was going to find out what. He should probably start with Greengrass.

"...now where the hell did Pansy get off too?"

Harry gave a victorious sigh as he finally reached the overcrowded refreshment table. Looking back, he noticed he was probably only fifty feet from where he been dancing only moments ago. He idly wondered what the maximum holding capacity was for the room, anyway. Grabbing two cups and quickly filling them up with ice, Harry tried to get a drink as quickly as he could so he could get back to Daphne. He was stopped dead in his tracks, however, by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" came the deep, gruff voice of a man Harry didn't recognize. The man was rather short with light brown hair cut short and neat. The man was also wearing an oddly nice business suit, making him an oddity amongst the other ball-goers.

"Yes? May I ask who I'm speaking with?" Harry tentatively replied. The man smiled.

"Oh Merlin! Where have my manners gone." the man exclaimed as he shook Harry's hand vigorously.

"Dr John Watson, President of NewHaven Racing Brooms Incorporated!" was the man's enthusiastic reply. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, uh, it's a pleasure to meet you Dr Watson. Can I help you with anything?"

"Well, Harry! I was actually hoping we might be able to reach a mutually beneficial agreement here!" the man said as smiled broadly.

"I saw you flying against that dragon in the first task. I had been told, 'that Harry Potter, he's a crack quidditch star. Just like his father, he is.' Well I just had to come and see it for myself and, Harry." the man paused for effect.

"You didn't disappoint."

Harry gave a sheepish grin.

"Oh yea well I'm certainly glad you enjoyed it. I was quite please with how it ended." Harry replied. The man was nodding so vigorously in agreement with what he had said, Harry half wondered if the man had even heard his response at all.

"Here, I'll make this brief my boy. We saw you on our broom out there. Pulling stunts most professional Seekers would be hard pressed to duplicate. Essentially, we want you, Mr Potter."

"Want me for what?"

"Why, to be the face of the NewHaven Firebolt! The finest racing broom in the world!" the man jovially replied. Harry gaped.

"Wha? Wait like as a spokesperson?" he asked. The man nodded.

"Precisely Harry! Interested?"

"Well I...I dunno I've never-"

"Here" John cut Harry off abruptly, holding out a small business card. "Take this Harry. Think it over. We'd be thrilled to have you! Just stop by our office in Diagon Alley over the summer and well talk more about it! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go find young Victor! Good Day Harry!" John said as he turned on his heel and disappeared into the crowd.

Harry sat, speechless. First Draco, then a job offer.

This was supposed to be a simple trip for drinks.

Quickly pouring himself a glass, he pulled out a small vial and poured some more of Sirius' 'liquid courage' into his glass and downed the whole thing in one swallow. Pouring himself and Daphne a fresh glass, Harry roughly shoved his way back across the dance floor.

When he finally made it to Daphne, he found the girl having an animated conversation with Hermione and Krum who had decided to sit out a few of the wilder songs. The trio looked at the lightly disheveled Harry and raised an eyebrow.

"You alright, Harry? You were gone for ages." Daphne asked. Harry just shook his head and handed her her drink.

"Well, I had my first ever non-dreadful conversation with Malfoy and some guy, John Watson was his name, wanted to talk to me about representing the Firebolt brand." he explained. Hermione and Daphne were about to ask about Harry's talk with Malfoy, but, surprisingly, Victor Krum interjected.

"Shit. Is dat man here?" he asked nervously as he glanced around the room. Harry chuckled a bit.

"Haha yea why? Do you know him?"

"Know him? Dat man is my sponsor." Krum grumbled. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Do you not like him or something?" he asked. Krum shook his head.

"No, No. I love John. It iz just, he is, how you say, work-holic?" he explained. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Ah I got ya. Yea he did seem a bit into his job. You like working for them?"

"Oh jes. John is good to clients. Very perso-"

"Boys, I'm sure you can discuss business another time, hm? I think a slow song is coming on." came the amused yet firm voice of Daphne as she and Hermione cut off their dates business talk. Harry laughed and held his hands up in surrender.

"Fine fine. I digress." he said. Turning back to Krum briefly, he added. "Would you mind talking about it sometime over lunch here in the Hall? I'm rather new to this whole thing..."

The Bulgarian shook his head.

"But of course. Besides, if you take plan John offers, You and I could work together on projects. I saw you fly in the challenge, and you fly well." he replied. Nodding in appreciation, Harry turned back to Daphne.

"Alrightly, business time's over. Now Merlin forbid I neglect a dance with the most beautiful witch here. Shall we?" he cheesed. Daphne grinned as she took his hand.

"Merlin forbid, indeed."

The dancing continued well into the night hours with no one really ready to leave the dance behind. By eleven, however, most of the younger students had begun to depart. The dance floor clearing slightly, the band had taken to playing slower songs for the couples that remained.

"Alright all you crazy kids. This is the last one for the night. Get that couple's dance in all you guys and girls."

Harry and Daphne, who happened to still be dancing, chuckled.

"Well then it looks like this is our last dance." Harry noted with the smallest his of emotion in his voice. Daphne nodded.

"Yea, I guess it is."

A comfortable silence fell over the couple as the waited patiently for the music to begin. On the stage, a man pulled out a large steel guitar. Closing his eyes, he began to play a simple, repeating melody. As the music began to seep through the room, Harry took the lead step, and the pair was off.

_There's a cold war coming, on the radio I heard._

Daphne's heartbeat fluttered wildly as Harry accidentally over-twirled her. She laughed as she unattached herself and allowed the pair to reposition.

They were closer this time.

_Time only can lead you on, still it's such a beautiful night_

This time, it was Daphne who accidentally stepped on Harry's foot, causing the boy to stumble. She gushed with apologies, which Harry promptly brushed off and pulled her tight against his chest.

There was no room for a patronus between them anymore.

_I can hear it coming. Like a serenade of sound. _

Daphne's head was now resting gently on Harry's chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waste as hers clutched around his shoulder. Neither was fully aware of just how close they were.

Neither truly cared, but more importantly...

Neither wanted to part.

_Gravity release me_

Harry could smell Daphne's hair right beneath him. He didn't know what it was, but something about her. It was intoxicating. She had barged into his life, literally following him into the sewers of the castle, only to end up doing something no one in his life had ever done for him.

She had listened.

She had had no reason too, there was no purpose, yet she had, and here they were now. It had only been two weeks, but Daphne was all Harry had been able to think about. Her smile, her touch.

The way she flipped his entire world around with just a few words.

He was going to ask her to Hogsmeade next week.

_And don't ever hold me down._

His heart, she decided, was the most soothing sound she had ever heard. The soft, steady thud of someone she had always known, but never truly met. The boy she had by chance followed into a magical mystery even by wizarding standards.

Followed him only to slap him and tell him to shape up.

And now Harry Potter had been all she could think about. What he did, what he thought. She admitted it as much as it nauseated her, but in the silence of her heart she had stereotyped him. She thought he would just be like another blind Gryffindor; loyal to the death, but as thick as a rock.

Then, he had laid out his trials to her, simply in a 'right place, right time' scenario. She had slapped him, and what had he done?

Asked her to the Yule Ball, of course.

But something had changed, that night. Everything Daphne Greengrass thought she knew about Harry Potter had died that night, and now here she was in his arms not two weeks later. Secretly, she wondered if he didn't want her to leave. She didn't think he did. That was good, 'cause she didn't want to leave.

Maybe he would ask her to Hogsmeade next week.

_And my feet won't touch the ground._

As the final note rang, the band quietly said their goodbyes and departed. Slowly, the dreary throngs of teenagers trudged out of the Great Hall followed by equally dreary professors. Realizing the moment was past, Harry leaned back.

"May I walk you back to your common room, Daphne?"

"I would love that."

And so the two went, mostly in silence, however their laced fingers betrayed a conversation well beyond words. It took a minute or two to reach the Slytherin Common Room, neither of them could tell. They just knew it wasn't long enough. Turning to face each other at the entrance, Harry was the first to grin sheepishly.

"Hey I had a great time tonight Daphne. I really hope you did too." he said quietly. The girl nodded.

"I had a marvelous time." she responded softly. Harry smiled and scratched the back of his neck.

"So you didn't have to go with a loser?" he joked. Daphne just shook her head.

"No, no. You were great."

A silence reigned for a moment.

"So this is goodnight I suppose."

"Yea, I suppose you're right."

Silence returned.

"Daphne can I kiss you?"

Words would have been a perfectly reasonable response to his question, but Harry found that the soft, tender touch of Daphne's lips was the best answer he had ever received. After a short, sweet moment, the pair parted.

"Goodnight Daphne."

"Goodnight Harry."

Daphne slowly turned away from him and quietly began to shut the portrait door to her common room. She was stopped, however, by a quick, calloused hand on top of her own.

"Wait!" Harry interjected quickly, breaking the silence. "Um there's a Hogsmeade next weekend and I was sort of wondering if you might...err...like to go with me?" he shakily asked. Though her face as hidden by the portrait, Daphne smiled.

"Harry, like I told you. I only go places with people who matter." she replied. This time, Harry didn't ask anymore questions. He simply waited patiently.

"I'll meet you at three by the courtyard." was the soft, final reply as Harry removed his hand from Daphne's. With a soft, click, the still sleeping portrait swung shut, sealing Harry alone in the hall. The boy simply smiled as he slowly progressed back up through the maze of stairs in Hogwarts and reached the Gryffindor Common Room.

Entering and silently shuffling in his bed, Harry Potter smiled.

He felt privileged. It was nice.

* * *

><p>I got a few reviews begging for a longer chapter, so I hope this 6k monster satisfies you kids! I also got a lot of reviews I really want to answer, but quite a few saying less Author's notes, so for this chapter I'm going to keep it brief.<p>

Review if you like it, Review if you don't! I hope everyone does. Next chapter, were off to Hogsmeade to meet some shady characters and the Second Task! So if you want to know what happens next soon...

The more reviews you guys write, the faster I update!

But again, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to enjoy the rest.

Oh and the James Bond allusion was entirely due to the fact that as I wrote this, I was watching Casino Royal. And Dr John Watson because I had just finished watching Sherlock on the BBC. I'm easily impressionable hahaha hope Y'all don't mind!

The Doctor is In.

-Bayou


	4. Chapter 4

Ello there readers! Dr Bayou here with an update! I really hope you enjoy it! I know it's been a while...If any of the know what applying to college is like, that is where 100% of my effort is going right now...ugh! But I'm happy and proud to get this out to you! I hope you enjoy!

It was maddening. It really was. A small 'tink' resonated throughout the library as Harry gave the golden egg a flick. The oval shaped mystery glimmered softly in the sunlight as an icy breeze swept across Hogwarts lake. Harry shifted as he sat on the edge of the boat dock and set the egg in his lap to more closely examine it.

He had come down to the boat house almost two hours ago in an effort to attain some peace and quiet. The Second task was still weeks away, but Daphne had urged him to try and figure out now. He had almost gotten away with putting it off, but Hermione had jumped right on his case as well. He grumbled slightly.

While he was both relieved and overjoyed that Hermione and Daphne got along well, he had begun to think it might be a little _too_ well for his own personal well being. The two had rounded on him, told him to quit procrastinating and that he was forbidden from returning to the castle until he had figured it out. Hermione had even confiscated his Marauder's Map and Invisibility cloak for good measure.

Agitated and cold, Harry had stormed out for the dock house, golden egg in hand. Two hours later, little progress had been made. He had discovered the egg opened. However, every time he did the most horrific screeching sound rang out. Harry frowned and rubbed his still ringing ear drum.

What would it take to crack this damn thing?

Harry sighed and slumped back against the pier and let out a weathered sigh. He tried to silently think of what to do, but the squawking of birds out over the lake proved the foil to his attempts.

Lazily, he sat up and watched the rats with wings as they dove headlong into the water after fish.

_Splash._

Harry's eyes widened and a wicked grin grew over his face. Picking up his wand and walking over towards the shore, he whipped out his wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa." he proclaimed, leveling his wand at the egg. The golden oval slowly lifted off the ground, hovering at Harry's wand level.

He wasn't exactly sure how this would help him solve the puzzle, but watching the birds dive from dozens of meters up had inspired him.

Harry flicked his wand upward and the golden egg soared into the air, hovering mysteriously. Then Harry flicked his wand with a confident smirk. The spell, broken by the motion, released the egg from its magical charm.

Harry's maniacal grin grew as gravity ran its course. Harry found the loud clang the egg made as it hit the sand on the shore immensely stress relieving. That would show the blasted contraption for outsmarting him. His satisfied smirk, however, soon turned to panic.

"No, no! Do not do that! No! Bad egg, Bad Egg!"

Harry had forgotten all shores slope towards the water.

He sprinted after the rolling golden relic as he quickly gained speed, the steep incline forcing it just out of Harry's reach. Harry watched in horror as the egg ramped off a rock and plunged into the icy cold water below.

"_Damn it_!" he roared, scaring a small flock of birds that had been curiously watching the scene.

"Accio, Egg." he heaved, slightly winded from his sprint. The egg, however, never re-appeared.

"Accio, Golden Egg. Accio clue." he huffed, trying any variation he could think of before giving a loud, exasperated cry and collapsed on the rock by the shore. Realization dawned on him that _accio_ would prove to be entirely worthless, the eggs had anti-summoning charms still on them from the first task.

Well just bloody _perfect_. At least no one was around to see him make an ars-

"Are you alright, Harry?" came a dreary voice to his left. Cursing his luck, Harry turned to his left to see a smiling blond haired girl looking at him. She looked a year younger than Harry, and the blue in her robes identified her as a Ravenclaw. Harry also noted she had the most peculiar earrings.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I don't think we've met before. Who are you?" he asked, slowly recovering from his earlier exertion. The girl have a lopsided-dreary smile.

"I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood. I heard a commotion over here and I thought a Nargal might have gotten you?"

"A what?"

"A Nargal. Their very territorial. I'm so relieved that you're safe, the spell I know to remove them might have taken off all of your hair." she slowly replied. Harry blinked. He had been expecting a pretty far out explanation, but...wow.

The girl seemed oblivious to Harry's confusion and walked towards the water.

"The egg went down here you know, You're going to want to go after it. The merpeople might take it away if you don't soon." she noted. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes I realize I'm going to have to go and- Wait." Harry paused as he replayed what the girl had just said in his mind. "Merpeople?"

Luna nodded, "Oh yes, the Merpeople hate it when their gifts are returned." Harry slowly walked over to the girl and gazed into the water.

"That egg was a gift?" he asked, dazed. Luna sat down on the edge of the rock and began swaying he feet over the water.

"Why of course, the Headmaster wouldn't have stolen one of Merpeople's message carriers, they abhor thieves." she responded. Harry looked baffled.

"That thing was a message carrier? When ever I opened, I only heard screeching!" he cried, absently scratching his ear as the memories of the sonic assault returned to him. Luna giggled softly at him and patted the seat next to him, beckoning him to sit.

"Well of course it did, silly. You can't speak Mermish outside of water. I'm sure it sounded dreadful!" she whimsically replied.

"Mermish? So that was in another language?" Harry asked. Luna nodded in affirmative.

"It's a rather beautiful language, I'm told. They do love music."

Harry stared into the icy blue water below him.

"So I should listen to it underwater, and I'll understand it?" he asked, noticing a small glimmer of gold deep beneath the surface. Luna smiled.

"Might I join you so I can hear it? She asked. Harry tilted his head to the side, surprised by the request. Thinking it over, he shrugged. If she was right, then she had just as much right to hear the message as he did.

"Sure, I've just got to figure out how to get it. I don't exactly- _What are you doing?_" Harry scrabbled away from the girl as she proceed to remove he jacket, shirt, and skirt until she was left in nothing but a sports bra and gym shorts. She looked at him quizzically.

"Is something wrong?" she asked lazily looking at him.

"Is something wrong? Why did you take off all your clothes?" Harry exclaimed.

"Well I'm most certainly not going to get my school clothes soaked." was her curt response as if it was the most simple answer in the world. Though still disturbed by the notion of a third year he had known for less than thirty minutes stripping in front of him, Harry agreed.

Robes didn't dry well.

Stripping to his shorts, he shivered against the mid-January chill. Luna squinted slightly at him.

"Do you not have a heating charm on you?" she asked. Harry blinked as he wrapped his arms around himself in an effort to conceal heat.

"A what?" he shivered. Luna giggled to herself and pulled out her wand.

"Insularia" she quietly said, weaving a simple pattern with her wand. Instantly, Harry felt a soothing warmth flood his body. He held his hand out in awe as a particularly icy gust whipped past but failed to cause even the slightest chilling sensation.

"Luna...you have got to teach me this." he slowly said, amazed. Luna smiled dreamily, but didn't respond. Turning back to the water. Harry took a deep breath. Nodding in Luna's direction, Harry jumped off the rock and into the icy water below.

Daphne slowly turned the page in her potions book, a look of boredom plastered to her face. A loud thud brought her attention up to find Neville Longbottom dropping a rather large stack of books on the library table. Daphne raised an eyebrow at the multiple tomes and turned to Hermione. Said girl was buried in a massive book, obstructing the entirety of her facial features from the world.

"Hermione." Daphne began. Quickly, a small bushy brown hair of hair burst up from the book.

"Hmm?" was the half-interested reply.

"How long ago did we send Harry outside?" Daphne asked, glancing at the sun which had begun its decent into the horizon. Hermione never looked up, but took a moment to think.

"Hmm, probably around three hours ago. Why?"

Daphne slowly shut the book she had been reading and sighed.

"He still hasn't come back. I'd be lying if I didn't say I'm slightly worried he might have done something stupid." she explained. Hermione finally looked up from her book and gave the thought serious consideration.

"That," she began as she slowly nodded in agreement, "Is probably a good idea, let's go check on him. Neville, put these up please." she finished, flicking a book towards Neville. The poor boy, however, had just finally managed to heft all of the other books he had dragged out. The unexpected addition threw off the boys balance, causing the entire stack to crumble to the ground.

"Aw Come on!" he cried as he bent down to start picking them up. Hermione shook her head sympathetically as Daphne laughed to the side. Once they finally had the books put up, the trio left the library for the school ground.

"Wait," Neville asked, "How are we going to find Harry?"

Smiling to herself, Hermione pulled out a small piece of paper and began to unravel it.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Water rushed around him as Harry slowly opened his eyes. Looking to the left, he found Luna already plunging deeper into the water after the small golden glint they had seen earlier. Diving deeper into the abyss, Harry and Luna quickly reached the egg. Harry reached out for the egg, but gasped as a coiling water serpent emerged from it's nearby cave and latched onto the egg. Harry could see Luna visibly frightened by the creature. Turning back to the serpent, Harry racket his brain for what to do.

"Hasssha Ahsieth, Sha ha!" he hissed, struggling to keep air in his lungs. The serpent rounded on him in a flash. For a moment, Harry could have sworn he had seen the snake bow its head in reverence before slithering off into the deep. As it departed, Harry heard it hiss a response. Shocked, but beginning to run out of oxygen, Harry grabbed the egg and swam to the surface.

When they breached, he noticed Luna staring at him.

"Harry. You're a Parseltongue?" she asked in between breathes. Harry nodded.

"Yea, it just sort of happens. I'm sorry if I scared you I just didn't know another way to get the snake to leave." he said, trying to run damage control. Luna, however, shook her head and quickly returned to her dreamy state.

"No, no it's perfectly fine. What ever did you tell it?"

"Well," Harry said, "I told it I needed the egg, and asked it to please move." he trailed off. Luna noticed he seemed to have more to say.

"Did it respond?" she asked. Harry looked down into the water where the snake had been and nodded.

"Yea," Harry began. "Just as it was swimming away. It said, 'Your servants await your next command, speaker." Harry finished, still trying to understand what was said. Finally, he just shrugged.

"Well I'll worry about that later. Now, let's see if we can get this damn thing to work." he said, hoisting up the egg. Taking a deep breath, the two sank back under the water. Once totally submerged, Harry unlatched the egg, and with a soft click, it opened. Harry stared in wonder as the once unearthly wail became an elegant and beautiful tune.

"Come seek us where our voices sound, We cannot sing above the ground. An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took."

After the song was finished, Harry and Luna both swam back to the shore and got out.

"So, I guess that means the Merepeople stole something of mine, and I have to go get it back?" Harry said. Luna nodded.

"Oh I do wish they won't steal any of my Crumple-Horned Snortlax catchers. They are ever so hard to make." she replied. Harry blinked, not entirely sure how to respond to that. Unluckily for him, he didn't have to.

"Out for a swim are we?" came a soft, slightly irritated voice next to him. Harry turned to find Daphne standing there with her arms crossed and a suspicious look on her face. Behind her, Hermione and Neville seemed equally perplexed. Harry, realizing what the scene looked like and remembering he was still in his shorts blushed and scurried to put his robes back on.

"Wait, wait this isn't what it looks like I –"

Daphne silenced him by holding up her hand.

"Did you figure out the egg?" she demanded. Harry nodded.

"Yes, I did. But listen Daphne I –"

"Harry, I believe you. Granted, You do now owe me lunch _and_ dinner at Hogsmeade tomorrow in return for how understanding I'm being right now. Now put your damn clothes on, introduced me to your new..." Daphne paused to give the oblivious blond haired third year a once over. "_Friend_, and then tell me what you found out." she instructed before walking back onto the shore and sitting on a bench. Harry sighed.

"I like her. She seems nice. Is she your girlfriend, Harry?" Luna asked whimsically. Harry slapped his hand to his forehead.

Why him?

"...And then you lot showed up." he finished. The blank stares he received in response made him shift awkwardly in his seat. After a moment, Daphne gave an exasperated sigh.

"Why can you not do things simply, Harry?" she asked, breaking the tension. Harry gave a chuckled.

"Well because that way isn't as fun." he cheekily responded. Hermione, however, was caught in deep thought.

"Harry, do you realize what that snake told you?" she asked. Harry shrugged.

"I haven't really given it much thought, honestly."

"That snake offered you it's allegiance. This is amazing! You can communicate with a whole group of beings living in the lake! The implications of this are absolutely breathtaking." she cried, jumping up and grabbing Neville by the wrist, dragging the poor boy back to the castle.

"Wha!" he cried. "Hermione, where are we going?" The bushy haired witch just continued her rush towards the castle.

"To the library of course! I have to research this!"

Harry stared at the retreating duo and rolled his eyes. Staring up at the slowly forming storm clouds, he gave a small grin.

"Some things never change."

"Honestly, Potter. I don't understand why we can't just take the normal way." Came the slightly agitated voice of Daphne Greengrass as she followed Harry James Potter through a winding stone passage way. Harry, who's eyes had remained glued to the Maurauder's map, waved his hand dismissively. 

"Ah, But Daphne, where's the fun in that?" was his cheeky reply. Daphne's glare pierced into Harry's back.

"There is nothing fun in following a debatable lunatic into a..." Daphne paused for a moment, ducking under a particularly large cobweb. Her eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Potter. Get me the hell out of here."

Sensing his eminent destruction should he not comply to his irate date's wishes, Harry quickly folded the map and pulled on a archaic black torch. A loud creak echoed throughout the cavern the due had been walking through as a small exit slowly moved from the wall. Shielding his eyes slightly from the incumbent rays of sunlight, Harry gave a cheesy grin.

"And presto! I give you, Hogsmeade!" was his triumphant declaration. Rolling her eyes and shoving into the open alley of the small, winter village, Daphne dusted her jacket off idly.

"Yes...Well at least we're here." she noted, glancing around the bustling town. Behind her, Harry shoved the opening closed and walked up next to Daphne.

"So," he began, turning to the blond. "Where would you like to go?"

Daphne pursed her lips in thought for a moment. It had never honestly occurred to her. She and Harry had been hanging out almost constantly, much to the frustration and confusion of their fellow classmates. This, however, was something fairly new to both of them. Daphne felt an odd sensation as a small smile forced its way onto her lips.

This was their first official date.

Taking a brief moment to relish in the feeling, Daphne tilted her head slightly to the side. She furrowed her brow in concentration as she mentally mapped out their options.

"Well I was thinking we could-" Daphne paused mid-sentence as a loud gurgle rumbled from her stomach.

Harry blinked. Turning towards Daphne, he watched the usually calm and cool girl flush a brilliant crimson Harry had never seen on the girl.

He found he rather liked it.

Chuckling to himself and rubbing his own stomach, he smiled.

"Well! Daphne's stomach has spoken! Food it is! How about the Three Broomsticks, then? Sound good to you?" he asked. Daphne, violently fighting her own blush, nodded and trudged ahead. Harry jumped right behind her, jogging slightly to catch up.

The snow had begun to fall softly from the heavens when Daphne and Harry exited the Three Broomsticks. Stepping outside, however, the two were assaulted by an icy cold gust. Their facial features bearing the brunt of the cold, they quickly darted across the street into the closest shelter, a small sports equipment shop called Mendel's Merchandise.

Quickly calming the the safety of the store, the two took the opportunity to browse around the shop. Like a mouth to a flame, Harry found himself in the Quidditch section looking at the hundred of brands and designs. Daphne, who was an avid skier, had moved towards the store's selection of goggles. Trying on a few in a mirror with a funny face to compliment the image, she stumbled upon what seemed to her to be a scuba mask. Fingering for the tag, she called Harry over.

"Hey Harry, come here." she said. Sensing no-one coming, Daphne craned her neck to scan the store to find the missing boy.

"It's a bird, It's a plane. No! It's Harry Potter!" exclaimed Harry as he jumped in front of Daphne and struck a pose. The blond glanced at the flashing cape that adorned his shoulders and raised a suspicious eyeball. The cape was flickering brightly for other quidditch players, doubtlessly with the intention of distracting them.

"I'm not sure that's legal." she giggled. Harry waived a hang dismissively and grinned wider.

"Nonsense! Harry Potter catches the snitch, distracting the whole other team in the process! And the crowd goes wild! Augh!" he cheered. Daphne rolled her eyes and tossed the goggles into Harry's chest. Startled, the boy fumbled with the goggles, but eventually made the catch.

"What are these?" he asked, glancing at the goggles.

"They're wizard swimming goggles." she said, pointing towards the tag.

"Hmm." Harry began, reading the disclaimer. "Sorcery Scuba Goggles, the best wizarding goggles on the market. With built in air purification charms and anti-fogging wards, Sorcery Scuba Goggles are a must for any witch or wizard with a nautical fancy. Be sure to try all our scuba products." he mumbled. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Well at least you can read." She droned. Harry stuck his tongue out at her which earned him a hearty punch on the shoulder. Harry looked thoughtful for a moment.

"These might actually be pretty useful. I wonder if they sell flippers too." he mused. Both teenagers heard a shuffle behind them.

"Actually, we do! And if you buy both I'll take 15% off, just for your young man." came a voice from behind the two. Turning to face the newcomer, Harry idly wondered if he had ever seen a stereo-type more fulfilled.

The man's plump figure barely squeezed in between the aisles, his cheap, polyester suit stretched to its limits. A plump finger rolled through his greasy black hair as a Cheshire grin spread on his face. He held out his hand to Harry.

"Vincent Claude, at your service."

Harry smiled politely.

"Harry Potter, charmed."

Daphne watched in amusement as the man's eyes widened and his handshake became so vigorous, Harry found himself being shaken.

"Ah Mr Potter! What an honor! How can I assist you today?" the man eagerly asked. Harry, recovering from the handshake, steadied himself and replied.

"Er- Yes. Well, I'm in need of some gear for some...Well scuba diving, I suppose?" he asked, looking at Daphne for confirmation. The girl nodded in agreement.

Vincent scrunched his large eyebrows in concentration.

"Well," he began, "You've got the goggles...Now what else went with that set?" he quietly muttered to himself. Revelation shot through his eyes and he snapped.

"Ah yes! One moment!" he declared before retreating into the storage room. Harry and Daphne simultaneously raised a curious eyebrow at the actions. A few moments later, Vincent returned with a matching set of flippers to go with the mask.

"This is our scuba set! Top of the line!" Vincent praised. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well what does it do?" he asked. Vincent eyes lit up, and Daphne held a giggle to herself as she watched the man enter sales pitch mode as he held up the goggles.

"Well, these beauties will keep breathing like a mermaid in any brine! Triple sealed to ensure a tight air tight mask with anti-water charms lining the outside to ensure no leakage. Also fitted with anti-fog charms and anti-pressure for no additional charge!" the man spewed before hoisting up the flippers.

"And these lovely bits will keep you faster than a marlin in any water! Fitted with acceleration runes and enhanced-mobility charms, I can guarantee you'll out swim any fish!"

Harry looked, mesmerized by the merchandise. This was _exactly_ what he needed for the task. His eyes narrowed slightly as he gave it more thought.

Something as extravagant as this was likely to have a price tag to match.

"How much is it?"

The smile on Vincent's face didn't falter, and Harry idly mused on the notion it got slightly more sinister.

"Thirty-Seven Galleons for the set."

Harry whistled. "That's mighty steep."

"This is an incredible deal, I assure you! You simply won't find a better value anywhere." Vincent added. Harry chewed on his tongue for a moment, mulling the deal over. Slowly, he began to reach for his wallet –

Harry gasped as he felt a swift kick to his shin.

"Ow!" he cried out. Vincent blinked owlishly.

"I'm sorry?" he asked. Harry grumbled and shot a glare at the source of his pain only to find the blond innocently turning back towards Vincent without skipping a beat.

"Thirty-seven Galleons is a mighty steep price." she tersely added to the conversation. Vincent's smile receded the slightest bit.

"Oh Madame, I would challenge any Brit to find a better deal anywhere else"

Daphne raised an eyebrow. "Is Harry Potter 'any Brit'?" Vincent shrugged.

"Well No but then again it really-"

"Would you really want Harry Potter to think your shop is over-priced? Surely that wouldn't be good for business."

"Now see here! I would never, ever insinuate that!"

"Twenty Galleons." Daphne replied. Vincent gawked.

"Twenty Galleons! That's nothing short of highway robbery!" he declared. Daphne shrugged and tugged on Harry's arm.

"Well, alrighty then. Have it you're way. Come along, Mr. Potter. I'm sure we could find a store your willing to provide free publicity too. I mean you are _the_ Harry Potter." Harry's eyes were wide as saucers and he was turned around by the small girl and led towards the door. They had almost reached the handle when...

"Wait!" Vincent cried. Daphne and Harry turned around.

"Yes?" Daphne asked innocently. Vincent sighed and held his head in his hands.

"Let's...We can work something out..." he slowly replied. Harry watched as a smile spread across Daphne's lips and he couldn't decide whether he was intimidated or incredibly attracted to her.

It was probably both.

The icy cold air chilled the duo the moment they stepped out the door. Harry clenched his gloved hand over his bag and slung it over his back.

"Well, that went well!" he cheerfully declared. Daphne rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement. Leaving the store, they continued to stroll aimlessly down the lane, perusing in different shops and stall and generally passing the day away.

The sun had begun it's decent into the horizon when a blinding flash left both teens seeing stars.

"Hi Harry!" came the slightly squeaky voice of Collin Creevy from behind the camera. Harry rubbed his eyes and gave a strained smile.

"Err, hey Collin. Did you need something?" he quickly asked. The small boy, flustered at the bluntness of the response stuttered.

"I uh, I mean, she-" he attempted before sighing. Closing his eyes and inwardly bracing himself, he turned his body towards Daphne.

"Professor McGonnagall needs to see you right away."

Daphne blinked in confusion.

"Did she say why?"

Collin opened his mouth to respond, but finding the gaze of the two older teens resting heavily on his shoulders, he found the pressure too much and just shook his head in a 'no' before waving his goodbye and scampering off. Daphne watched the poor boy retreat down the lane with amusement.

"Friend of yours, Potter?" she giggled. Harry rolled his eyes.

"He's a nice kid, he's just...well a little bonkers." he joked before turning to face her. "So you think you need to get back to the castle?"

Daphne shrugged, "I probably should. I can't imagine any reason for her to call me if it wasn't important." Harry felt a sinking feeling in his chest at her response. Daphne noticed and smiled.

"Why are you looking so down, Potter? I'm certainly not going to walk all the way back up to the castle by myself." she said, latching onto his free arm. The grin that exploded onto Harry's face was instantaneous at her contact.

"Well then Mrs Greengrass" he loudly declared, bowing slightly, "Shall we?"

He couldn't tell if he saw the icy wind on her cheeks or the smallest blush form when she nodded in affirmative.

He chose to think it was a blush.

"Who" Harry growled in between shivers, "the hell thought it would be a good idea to go swimming in the middle of the freaking winter?"

Next to him, Neville Longbottom shrugged from inside his winter coat.

"Why don't you use that warming charm Luna showed you?" he asked. Harry grumbled under his breath in a sour way.

"Champions can't use magic until the trial begins." he scowled, shooting a piercing glare at the judges of the tournament who stood on their special heat charmed platform looking quite comfortable. Tearing his eyes from the, Harry looked around.

"Nev? Where's Daphne? Or Hermione for that matter?" he asked, slightly saddened by the absence of the two. Neville shrugged again.

"No idea, mate. I know Professor McGonnagall called Hermione to her office earlier today, I haven't seen her since breakfast. Come to think of it, that's the last time I saw Daphne too." he droned off as both he and Harry thought where their friends could possibly be.

Their train of thought, however, was cut short by the booming voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Good morning friends! And welcome to the Second Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament." he declared, pausing for the crowd to give a rousing cheer. Waving a hand to quiet the masses, Dumbledore continued.

"Yes, yes. We are in for quite the treat today, ladies and gentlemen. Our brave champions have had something precious taken from them this morning. Their task is to dive into the murky deeps to recover what was lost! Champions will have only one hour to find what was taken from them!" he boomed and the crowded gasped in awe at the challenge. Cutting off his spell, Dumbledore turned quietly to the champions.

"Well, champions, your task has been laid out before you. At the bottom of this lake, you will find what you seek." he said with a twinkle in his eye. "But make haste! You have but one hour."

Harry, however, was hung up on one small detail.

"Wait, Professor...this "thing" that was taken from us. It isn't a person, is it?" he tentatively asked. The other champions, eyes widening as they too connected the dots, stared at the judges in disbelief. Dumbledore, much to his credit, didn't budge. He simply pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose and rose to his full height.

"You have one hour, are you prepared?"

"What the hell! There are people down there? That's kidnapping!" came the scandalized voice of Cedric Diggory.

"Surely," Fluer cried, noting the absence of her sister. "'Zis cannot be legal!"

Ludo Bagman, who had until now remained silent, stepped forward.

"Your consent was in your application to the Goblet of Fire," he droned in a nasally voice, taking an extra glance at Harry. "Now, the start approaches, please advance to the starting platform."

In a flash, Harry turned on his heel and stormed to the platform with a panicked rush quickly followed by the other three.

"Dis ist criminal." came the gruff voice of Victor as the four stood on the starting platform. Cedric nodded.

"I don't even understand how this is ethically O.K. What if something happened to them?" he added. Harry shook his head and began to put his flippers on.

"We'll just have to get there before anything happens." was his final response. The champions nodded in agreement, determination solidifying in their composure. From the main platform, the voice of Dumbledore rang out.

"And our champions are now ready! We wish them luck, and may their magic be strong and their nerves like steel!" he cried out over the roar of the crowd. Harry brought his scuba mask over his mouth slowly, the background starting to fade out as his focus narrowed.

"Begin at the bell, champions! Three!"

Victor pointed his wand at his face as did Fluer and Cedric, obviously planning to cast a spell.

"Two!"

Adrenaline began to build in Harry's veins, the countdown fading amidst the boom of his own heartbeat.

"One!"

All four champions crouched as they prepared for their jump. Cedric looked over at Harry and gave a nod. Harry reciprocated.

"Begin!"

Splash!

Harry squinted in pain as he dove deep into the icy water. As quick as he could, he brought out his wand and cast the warming charm on himself. He gave a shudder of relief as the cold slowly gave way to glowing warmth. Scanning around the murky depths, Harry cautiously took his first breath through his breathing apparatus. Finding oxygen flowing normally, he allowed his muscles to relax.

Satisfied by his ability to continue breathing, Harry checked down at his flippers. Tentatively, he gave a small kick in the water. The rush of water that he passed through caused him to gasp. With just one flip, Harry quickly found himself over ten feet from where he had just been. Grinning wildly, Harry slammed his legs together and began kicking. Like a bullet, he shot out through the water, doing a few loops to show off to himself.

After a fully adjusting to his new found mobility, Harry settled back on his task. Looking around the briny deep, he spotted he spotted a large chasm. Without a moments hesitation, he surged forward towards the space. After a couple minute of searching, he reached a small cliff. Settling softly on the edge, Harry gasped as he looked over the side.

Seaweed, long and slimy, wriggled slowly in the deep water currents. Buried in the forest of kelp, Harry spotted four figures anchored by a long strand of rope to the rocky bottom. Swimming closer, the details of the figure became clear. Hermione, Cho Chang, Gabrielle Delacour, and Daphne Greengrass floated in a state of suspended animation. Harry swam closer towards Daphne and waved his hand in front of her face, but the blonde made no sign she noticed.

A rush of water alerted Harry to the arrival of Cedric and Fleur, enshrouded in their bubble-head charm. For a moment, Harry's heartbeat quickened as he noticed rows of razor sharp teeth and a fin behind the other two champions. As the would be jaws turned slightly, however, Harry sighed in relief when he realized it was the partial transfigured face of Victor Krum. As the four huddled around the bodies, Cedric pulled out his wand and pointed it at the rope that anchored Cho, prompting the other champions to do the same. A simultaneous blast from each wand severed the rope, and the bodies slowly began to rise to the surface.

Fleur looked at the other champions, confused by the simplicity of the task. Next to her, Victor and Cedric seemed to share the same sentiment. Shrugging, not willing to argue with providence, Harry simply pointed up and began his ascension. He had made it almost twenty meters from the sea bed when his blood ran cold as an ear-splitting screech echoed through the water. Whipping around, Harry gasped.

A massive, pinkish tentacle had shot out from the seaweed, twisting silently through the water and wrapping tightly around Fleur's foot. Victor pulled out his wand and turned to blast the tentacle away, but before he could get the spell off, a second massive tentacle shot through the water and slammed into the Bulgarian, knocking him violently into the sea bed..

Harry bolted in the water for Fleur to try and free her from the monster's grasp, but, before he could, a bundle of four tentacles shot out to intercept him. Turning hard to the right, Harry pulled out his wand and shot two stunning charms. The first one struck a tentacle, freezing it in it's tracks. The second grazed the creature's skin, but shot off into the abyss. Harry's mind raced.

Stunners wouldn't be enough to stop this beast. He saw Cedric, struggling blindly against a lash of tentacles. Krum lay motionless, knocked unconscious by the impact of the tentacle. Fleur's struggling had been slowing, the constricting tentacles ripping the life from her. Harry's breath was ragged as his mind raced. He couldn't die, not here. Not now.

Another snake-like tentacle wrapped its way towards Krum's unconscious body as six more lashed around Cedric, fully restraining him. Harry shot three severing charms in a flurry. Two of the charms raced into the dark abyss, but the third found its mark. The neon yellow energy crashed into a rouge tentacle and the water lurched with the agonizing wails of the creature. Before Harry could react, a tentacle wrapped around his torso and wildly flailed in the water. Harry's vision began to blur as the violent shaking began to force him into unconsciousness. Gasping, Harry felt his face mask rip from his head and Harry struggled to hold his breath. His mind raced blindly as he clenched his eyes closed in an attempt to save his breath.

The world was slowly going out of focus. The black water, still comfortably warm thanks to Luna's charm, coiled tighter around him than the tentacles did.

Coiled like a snake.

Snakes.

As conscious slowly began to slip away from him, Harry's eyes opened wide in realization. Then, Harry began to hiss. The creature froze as if it understood the call. It's tentacles loosened around Harry and the other champions, but it was too late. Out of the abyss a massive black rocket slammed violently into the squid. A screech bellowed through the depths as a massive black mass constricted itself around the squid's head. From squinted eyes, Harry saw a massive set of fangs plunge into the squid's fleshy body.

All of a sudden, Harry's hand clasped around his mask, which had long since sunk to the bottom. Looking down, he found a small, yellow sea snake had swam it up to him. Quickly putting the mask back on, Harry's lungs heaved a sigh of relief as oxygen once again flooded back into them. Regaining his senses with each breath, Harry turned to find the massive squid squirming it's last, a black, scary body squeezing the life from it. Harry heard a sickening crunch, the squids beak cracking, and watched in awe as the black serpent released the corpse and let it sink down into the abyss.

Getting a good look at his savior, Harry felt his heart skip a beat. The serpent was of gargantuan size, likely the size of four Night Buses. It's black skin held orange stripes down the side and it's forked tongue danced curiously in between rows of fangs.

"The massssster hass called." it hissed into the depths as it gave a slight bow of its head. Harry, unsure of how to handle the situation, removed his mask to respond.

"I thank you for your help." he hissed. The giant snake tilted its head slightly to the side and flicked its tongue.

"Thank me, Masssster? It iss usss who sshould thank you." it responded, flicking its tail towards where the caracas of the squid has been.

"The beassst wass not ever sssso unprepared for an assssault. But your dissstraction made our victory abssssolute."

Harry blinked. The discovery that such massive creatures were actively having a war right under Hogwart's lake was...unnerving. However, Harry had no time to worry about that. Quickly darting his head around for his fellow champions, Harry felt his heat clench when he couldn't find any of them. The massive serpent seemed to sense his panic and spoke.

"Worry not child." it hissed as it swung its massive body around to reveal the other three champions resting on the creature's back, held secure by other smaller serpents. "Your companionssss are ssssafe. I will take you to the ssurrface."

Harry blinked as he exhaled deeply in relief. Nodding to the serpent, Harry swam over to his head and latched onto his scales.

"Thank you, er...Giant serpent." he hissed. The snake's tongue flickered in what Harry thought was laughter before it responded.

"Lissgant, speaker. My name isss Lisgant. No thanks are necesssaarry massster." it hissed. Harry nodded to himself softly as the beast, no- Lisgant, slowly ascended to the surface.

Above the water, the crowds of onlookers had become worried. Those taken had surfaced perfectly fine almost ten minutes ago. The champions, however, did not.

"Albus...Should we be worried?" Professor McGonnagal whispered. The aged wizard made no response, but instead stared deeper into the flat surface. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a lone bubble pop. Shoving the other judges out of the way, Albus rushed down to the pier as more bubbles began to surface. Daphne, Hermione, Neville, and all those who had been rescued rushed towards the dock to try and see what was going on.

The bubbles grew larger and larger until the crowd erupted into screams as a massive serpent burst from the water and raised almost forty feet in the air. Dumbledore and the other teachers all leveled their wands at the beast and prepared a spell until Daphne Greengrass stepped forward, he eyes brimming with tears and confusion as she noted one gold and red spec on the back of the creature's head.

"Harry?" she cried. The whole crowd gasped at the outburst and looked on as jet black hair of Harry Potter appeared on the creature's back. The serpent lowered it's head and brought it's body up to the level of the pier, allowing a semi-conscious Fluer and Cedric help drag a dazed Victor onto the pier. Harry jumped off the serpent's head and stood by the champions breathing heavily.

"Who..." he wheezed as he tried to help Cedric to his feet. "The _HELL_ put a giant bloody squid in a lake students swim in?"

Wow. Well hey guys! It's been a while! I'm sorry. It actually wasn't writers block! I'm currently in the college application process...and it's stressful. Very stressful...But y'all don't need my excuses! Here's the update! I hope you enjoyed it! As always, Read and Review!

-Dr Bayou


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, y'all. Read and review, tell me what you think!

Now...where was I?

* * *

><p>Angry.<p>

Oh God. He was so, so very angry.

He was literally seeing red. They would hurt; those stupid, stupid idiots they would hurt. He, literally, could not find the words to describe how he felt about the people in front of him. Next to him, Fleur and Cedric were desperately crying for medics to attend to the battered body of Victor who lay gasping on the pier. Dumbledore and the other administrators quickly rushed forward, but were stopped in their tracks as Harry and Fleur both leveled their wands at them.

"Stay back." Harry growled out. Dumbledore tilted his head and held out his hands in a calming motion.

"Come now, Harry." the old wizard responded slowly, taking a small step forward. "Victor needs medical attention."

Dumbledore took another small step forward, only to jump in shock as Fleur Delacour fired off a stunning charm at the old wizards feet.

"Fleur!" Madame Maxine cried, "Have 'ou lost 'uor mind, child?"

Fleur wiped away water and tears from her eyes as she shakily leveled her wand at her headmistress.

"How could 'ou, Mistress?" she screamed, her voice ragged and pained. "Did 'ou know of zes monsters that awaited us?"

Madame Maxine stuttered, stumbling to find an answer. Luckily, she didn't have to respond as Barty Crouch stepped in front of her.

"Was it that serpent? Who summoned that beast?" he demanded gruffly only to be silenced by Cedric.

"Shut your mouth!" the young man roared, leaving Crouch gaping like a fish. "That serpent isn't the problem. You sent four students down to their deaths!"

Crouch fumbled pitifully over his response, "There are always dangers to the Triwizard Tournament…" he attempted to explain. Harry slowly stepped around a recovering Victor as all eyes fixed on him. Standing before a stammering crouch he slowly put his wand back into it's holster.

"Harry," Crouch began.

_Crack!_

Everyone, administrators and spectators alike stared, frozen in shock, as Harry rocketed a right hook into the face of Barty Crouch. With a thud, Crouch crumpled to the pier, leaving Harry breathing heavily. The man wailed wildly, clutching his now bleeding nose in pain.

"Now," Harry grit, "I am going to ask once more. Who. Put. The Squid. In. The. Lake."

Dumbledore turned between Harry and the writhing body of crouch, shock and confusion rooting his body in place.

"Potter!" Crouch howled from the ground. "I'll see you jailed for this!"

"Oh will you?" Harry hissed back in return, pointing his wand at the man. "And then maybe you'll be the one to explain why eight students almost lost their lives to some stupid _fucking_ game."

Harry raised his wand high in the air, pointing it directly at Crouch as he opened his mouth. He was stopped by a sudden pair of arms that wrapped themselves around his torso.

"Harry," came the voice of a frantic Daphne from behind him. "Harry you've got to calm down. You're bleeding. You need medical attention." Reaching up to his forehead, Harry's fingers rubbed in a sticky fluid that was trickling from under his hair. He suddenly became quite painfully aware of how much his head hurt. He nodded, turning into Daphne's arms before his legs began to waiver on him.

Despite Harry's cutting glare, Dumbledore surged forward and assisted Daphne in supporting the young wizard.

"Harry," the old wizard pleaded. "What happened? Please boy, you have to tell us."

"There was a squid." Harry wheezed. "Massive. We tried to fight but couldn't. It almost crushed Victor before Lisgant came and saved us."

"Lisgant?" Professor McGonagall asked, confused. Harry tried to form an answer, but was too out of breath to reply. He ended up just moving his arm in a wiggling pattern. Thankfully for the sake of communication, Cedric was able to clarify as a medic wizard scanned over his body.

"It was the giant snake that brought us to the surface." the Hufflepuff responded. The group of administrators looked to Fleur and Harry for any form of confirmation as both the teens nodded. Medical Wizards placed Victor on a stretcher and began to carry him to the medical tent.

Harry moved to follow after Victor, but somehow found the ground fast approaching him as a lightheaded feeling rushed over him.

"Harry!" he heard Daphne cry, before everything went dark.

* * *

><p>"Harry."<p>

Oh sweet Jesus, his head hurt like hell.

"Harry. Are you awake?"

Oh great. And now he was hearing voices in his head. Just what he needed. _More_ voices.

"Oy, Potter. Wake up. You're going to want to hear this."

Okay, Harry decided. Maybe he wasn't crazy, because that was definitely Cedric's voice. Slowly, he opened his eyes. The light was initially bright, forcing him to bring his hand up to cover his eyes, but he slowly adjusted to realize he was on a cot in the Medical tent set up by the piers. Turning his head to the left, he found Cedric on the cot next to him. The Hufflepuff was bandaged heavily, his left arm resting in a sling against his chest.

"What," Harry slowly muttered. "What's going on?"

Cedric pointed towards the entrance to the tent where Harry could barely make out four shadowy silhouettes. Fleur sat up from her cot across from Harry and Cedric with an amused look on her face.

"'Arry. Your girlfriend iz...quite ze firecracker." she said with barely contained amusement pointing towards the figures. Harry squinted in confusion before he realized he was supposed to be listening.

Harry blushed.

"_...I don't give two flying fucks who the bloody hell you think you are or what kind of tournament this is. You almost killed eight people!" _

"_Miss Greengrass, the champions were aware of the risk before they entered the tournament. This was nothing out of the ordinary."_

"_Oh? Oh and did I sign up? Did Hermione? Or Gabrielle or Cho?"_

"_Your lives were never technically endangered. We had multiple protection spells placed upon you."_

"_Was one of those spells __**save me from bloody giant squids**_**?**_"_

That question was met with silence. Suddenly Cedric and Harry preemptively flinched.

"_No. No I didn't __**fucking**__ think so! Oh so help me if Harry has any kind of permanent brain damage you won't just be hearing from me! When my father hears about this!"_ The voices slowly began to approach the opening to the medical tent. Harry gave a small smile as he caught a wink from Daphne before the golden haired girl turned on a heal and addressed the Ministry of Magic representatives.

"I'm sorry. This room is for friends and family only. You'll have to wait." And with a curt nod, Daphne slammed the flaps shut, leaving the Ministry's Lawyers gaping behind her. Harry, Cedric, and Fleur all stared, wide eyed at the girl.

"Daphne…" Harry slowly called out. The moment she heard his voice, Daphne dashed around and jumped onto his cot.

"Harry! Harry are you alright? You're awake! How do you feel?" the blond bombarded Harry with questions as he was still attempting to catch up to the whole situation.

"Yes," he said, grabbing Daphne's hands in an attempt to calm the girl. "I'm fine, I promise. Just...pretty sore." Daphne looked Harry up and down, taking special time to note the scar under his cheek and bandages wrapped around his head.

"Dumbledore said you had a minor concussion." Daphne worriedly asked. Harry blinked, "Well, That's new to me. But it would explain why my head feels like hell." Daphne softly reached out to Harry's bandages and brushed her hand lightly against the rough, wool bandages.

"Harry…" Daphne whispered, her eyes fogging over slightly as she took in the extent of Harry's injuries. Closing her eyes and looking down for a moment, Daphne collected herself before staring Harry straight in the eyes.

"You're punished, you know that?" she stated simply. Harry balked.

"Punished?" he asked, mixing amusement with confusion. The blond girl nodded, tilted her head to the side.

"Yep. You know better than to stress me out like that."

From across the room, Fleur giggled to herself as Cedric made an exaggerated whip motion with his hand. Harry rolled his eyes, giving Daphne a light push. Looking around the room, Harry noticed the final bed in the room had a patient who had yet to wake up yet.

"How long has Krum been out?" Harry asked. Cedric shrugged.

"I came to first about four hours ago. Apparently he's fine, but he's in an induced sleep to help speed up his healing." Cedric explained. Harry's face formed an angered sneer.

"Fucking bastards…" he whispered bitterly. Daphne brought her hand out a laid it on top of his, calming the raven haired boy.

"They're livid outside. Apparently the ministry placed those squid in the lake without telling Dumbledore. I've never seen him so mad. Barty was trying to have you thrown in Azkaban for that punch you pulled, but once Headmaster heard the story from Cedric, he kicked all tournament officials off the pier."

Harry nodded. "Good," he said sternly, "About time he started actually doing something."

"So what's going to happen?" Cedric asked from his bed. Daphne just shrugged.

"I mean, as soon as you're ready and cleared to leave, I guess we just go back to the castle."

"Wait," Fleur interjected incredulously, "Zey can't seriously be intent on continuing zis madness?" Daphne wished she could tell the poor girl something else, but up till then, that's all she knew.

"How the hell can the keep us doing this in good conscious?" Cedric asked. Harry just shook his head in frustration.

"We shouldn't keep doing this. We should quit." he muttered angrily.

"But ze magic. The oath will cost us our magic if we resign."

Harry bit his lip in frustration. That part had been well explained. To resign or forfeit the tournament after entering resulted in the contestant losing their magic.

"But," Harry said, an idea dawning on him. "What if no one won?"

Cedric looked quizzically at Harry. "What do you mean? If we all quit, we all still lose our magic."

"No," Harry clarified, "Not all quit. What if no one won? Just we all refused to continue. Like didn't show up for competition. We don't lose our magic if we get disqualified, and they can't force us to compute. So all we would have to do it…"

* * *

><p>"Boycott?" Professor Dumbledore asked incredulously. "You and your fellow competitors intend to boycott the remainder of the tournament?"<p>

Harry nodded sagely. "Yeah, that's pretty much the idea, sir." Dumbledore took a moment and leaned back in his chair, his glasses glinting in the light as he stared at the young man before him.

"And what, Harry, if your competitors don't intend to honor this agreement? What if it's just a plot to help one of your competitors claim victory?"

Harry gave a smirk and raised up his wand, "Because then they'd be breaking another magical oath."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock. "An Oath, Harry?" he said as he rose and rushed around his desk. "Magical Oaths are not playthings to be thrown around. Do you have any idea what you could have risked?

"I understand your concern, Headmaster." Harry replied coolly, "But we've thought this out thoroughly and we've all agreed on the written version of the oath." Harry offered up the headmaster a piece of paper. The aged wizard snatched the paper and began to read it frantically.

_We, Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory, and Victor Krum do make an oath. An oath to be tied to our magica and our very souls. We who make this bind hereby agree to fulfill both the letter and intent of this vow, lest we be stripped of our magic and left powerless._

_We vow to no longer compete in the Triwizard Tournament. We will complete no task nor attempt to further our standing in the tournament. We agree to abstain from any and all interaction to knowingly and willfully participate in any continuation of the aforementioned tournament._

_Should any member of this pact break their vow, may their magic be stripped from their dishonest soul with prejudice as penance for their treachery._

The note hummed with powerful magic. Dumbledore's brow furrowed in thought, realizing the authenticity of the boy's threat. Slowly, he turned and walked back to a cabinet. Reaching under a drawer, the aging wizard came up with what Harry realized as a fifth of brandy and two classes.

"I'm assuming," Dumbledore began as he poured out two glasses, filling the cups with ice, "That if you are willing to take an adult's magical oath, then you will join me in attempting to nullify the headache this decision is about to create."

Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise as Dumbledore offered the young man the glass. The old wizard had a twinkle in his eye as he watched Harry stare at the drink in his hand.

"I'll advise you to take a small sip if you haven't yet acquired a taste for Brandy, Harry."

Harry took the man's advice, gently raising the drink to his lips. He coughed a little as the first sip went down, much to Dumbledore's amusement, but was able to swallow his second gulp without incident. The liquid burned his throat in an oddly pleasing way as it went down. Dumbledore waved his hand and ushered Harry to sit in the chair across from him.

"I am realizing now, Mr Potter." the old man began, "That I am dealing with a very different young man this year than the one from last year."

Harry didn't say anything, though he met his headmaster's gaze head on and gave a nod.

"And," Dumbledore continued, "It is my wish that you and I get back on more friendly terms." Harry gave Dumbledore a questioning gaze, earning a chuckle from the man. "Mr Potter, you are not the first student who is full of surprises to come through these halls, I am afraid. Certainly an interesting case, but I'm not totally as senile as some may believe me to be."

Harry leaned back in his chair slowly, setting the glass of brandy down on the table as he looked appraisingly at the headmaster. This was a most unexpected change of events.

"So then," Harry tentatively began. "you want to get back on the right foot with me?"

The old man nodded, "Yes, though I rather like to think of it as supporting one of my students. That is, after all, my job."

"So what do you want from me?" Harry asked. Dumbledore gave a smile.

"Well," he replied, "If we're going to get off on the right foot, I thought you may appreciate hearing what really happened in the lake." Harry's brow furrowed and he nodded his head, bidding Albus to continue.

"The challenge you faced," Dumbledore explained, "Was never meant to involve any magical beasts. When you discovered the egg was of Merpeople origin, the other headmasters and I envisioned you would all do your research on Mer culture. Merpeople are fiercely territorial and combative, but they are honor bound to only retaliate. They would never strike first. If a champion would realize this, they could reasonably deduce that if they approached the hostages submissively and humbly, the Mer would gladly allow the Champions to remove them from their lands and leave in peace. Were a champion to engage the Merpeople in combat, they would almost surely lose, but I have been able to talk to their leader to ensure non-lethal combat would be all that ensued."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "But…?"

Dumbledore's expression darkened considerably, the situation obviously of much concern to him.

"Aquinas Evuillon, the Leviathan of the Trench. Native to eastern Asian waters in the Pacific Ocean. It is a massive, intelligent, and deadly creature. Encounters with it are rare simply because, in most encounters, the witch or wizard who comes face to face with the beast isn't able to survive. I've been speaking again with the Merpeople and apparently an unknown saboteur had released one into the lake a week ago."

Harry reached back for his brandy and took another sip, growing more confident with the drink. "And no one noticed this?" Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and gave a sigh.

"Unlike Aquinas Evuillon, I once subdued a docile Aquinas Mivuillon, the Evuillon's much calmer, herbivorous cousin. It usually plays with first years, returning them to the boats should they fall out. It seems the new squid didn't take kindly to it's calmer relative; the Mivuillon's corpse washed up on shore this morning. But until the moment of the tournament, the one squid that lived in the lake was, seemingly, accounted for."

The duo sat in silence for a moment, Harry attempting to process the information.

"You said saboteur?" he inquired. Dumbledore noded and leaned forward, almost conspiratorially.

"The lake was guarded by ministry officials for weeks before the event. It would seem to me that someone is in a position to attempt to make attacks on the champion's life from the safety of the shadows." Harry frowned deeply at the news. "So what do we do? Someone's trying to kill us."

"For now," Dumbledore replied curtly, "They have be unsuccessful in their attempts. Though it seems to me that they will be foiled by you and your compatriots recent magical oath." Dumbledore laughed lightly to himself as he stood and walked around his office.

"In the meantime, I will be investigating this. I encourage you to just continue about your school work and keep your eyes peeled." the headmaster suggested. Harry, taking another quick sip of the brandy muttered a quiet 'shit' under his breath. He had a potions exam tomorrow he hadn't even started studying for. Dumbledore seemed to wink at him knowingly and ushered the young man up.

"I believe you've got much work to do, as do I Harry, so I will let you on your way." he proclaimed, taking up and vanishing his and Harry's glasses. "Though, if I may have one request, may I have the writing of your magical oath?"

Harry looked quizzically at the old man, but sensing no harm in it noded, handing the magic laced parchment over Dumbledore gave a smile as he tucked the paper quickly into his breast pocket before opening the door to his office for the boy.

"Oh, and Harry." he called out as the boy made his way out of the office. "Best keep my brandy storage to yourself, hmm? I'm afraid i'm quite stingy."

And with a groan, the stone statue leading the the Headmaster's office returned to it's original position.

Harry blinked.

"Well that was a little…"

* * *

><p>Between stuffing his face full of chicken, Neville gave Harry a puzzled look from across the great dining hall table.<p>

"That's a little weird." he muffled, proper speech inhibited by the food in his mouth. Next to him, Hermione sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Honestly, Neville. Have some table manners please." she growled. Neville blushed, taking a massive gulp as he sheepishly shrunk into himself. Next to Harry, Daphne gave a 'harumph'.

"Well I say it's about time that geezer did something helpful." she grumbled, much to Harry's amusement. He gently scratched his girlfriend on the back, doing whatever he knew to calm the cranky girl. Daphne groaned a little in ecstasy, being a sucker for back rubs.

"Well," Harry continued, "I mean it seemed like a fairly productive meeting. I think we're on the same page now." Hermione and Neville gave a nod in agreement.

"I'm just happy he's standing up for his students." the bushy haired witch added, and Harry earnestly agreed. The group continued eating, Harry reduced to just one hand as he earned a growl from his girlfriend at any attempt to remove his left hand from its current job. The spread was delicious, Grilled chicken and mashed potatoes and asparagus as the four membered table dug in. Suddenly, Harry glanced up as he felt a tab on his shoulder. Turning around, he found Cedric and Fleur standing behind him.

"Er, Um." Cedric seemed to stutter out. Fleur, luckily seemed more comfortable and spoke up instead.

"May 'ui sit with you, 'Arry?" the french witch asked sweetly. Cedric laughed, obviously not accustomed to asking if he could sit at a table noded in agreement with the witches question. Harry raised an eyebrow, confused as to why the duo didn't just take a seat. He waved his hand around the two open seats across from him.

"Absolutely!" he insisted. "You're more than welcome."

The two quickly took to their seats and Cedric began piling onto his plate. Fleur did so much more delicately, obviously the part veela being much more learned in manners.

"Thank you, 'Arry. We were, ah, not quite welcome where we 'ad been sitting." she explained, earning puzzled looks from the rest of the table. Cedric noded gruffly as he pulled two legs onto his plate.

"Yeah," he added sourly, "The boys didn't quite take our boycott with the enthusiasm I thought they would."

"What on earth do you mean?" Hermione blurted out, shocked at the very notion. Fleur spared a sad smile to the girl.

"I am afraid they think us cowards." she explained. Harry gave a deadpan look, "They did see us almost die twice, right?" Cedric held his hands wide and laughed.

"Exactly what I said!" the Hufflepuff replied. "I think they'll come around though when it breaks about that squid. I saw Rita Skeeter and other Prophet writers grilling ministry workers outside." he explained before stuffing his face full of grilled chicken. Harry grimaced slightly at the mention of Rita Skeeter, not particularly fond of the woman's writing.

"So they all think we're all a bunch of cowards?" Harry asked with an exasperated sigh. Mouth full of food, Cedric gave a nod. Harry rolled his eyes and gave a dark laugh.

"Oh joy. I get to be the school Pariah again." he sarcastically declared. Cedric pointed to Fleur conspiratorially and the girl attempted to stifle her giggles. Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion, earning an apologetic look from the French witch.

"I am sorry, 'Arry." she giggled. "It is just, Cedric told me when bad things 'appen here at Hogwarts, the school now just always blames it on you." Harry shot Cedric an exasperated glare as the whole table erupted into laughs. Harry picked up a chicken bone and chunked it at Cedric who blocked it deftly while laughing. The table continued their meal enjoying each other's company. After they had been eating for quite some time, the Hall hushed in silence as all eyes turned to Albus Dumbledore who stood at his podium before the hall.

"I hope," his voice boomed across the room, "That you are all enjoying your meal. I apologize for the interruption, but I imagined you all would enjoy a few words of encouragement as you approach your midterm exams."

Harry blanched. It wasn't just the potions exam he had tomorrow. He had all of his exams in the past week.

"I know you have all been studying diligently and I have little doubt in your ability to conquer these trials."

Harry felt a tiny bit better as he notice Cedric, Neville, Fleur, and Daphne all shift uneasily. Hermione was beaming, because of bloody course she was.

"A quick note on the Triwizard Tournament. In the wake of unauthorized attempted interference in the second trial, the Tournament has been postponed indefinitely." Albus boomed, causing hushed whispers to erupt across the assembled students in confusion, more than a few eyes starting at the table containing Harry, Fleur, and Cedric.

"Now, in this time," Dumbledore continued, "And especially for my students here at Hogwarts, I have already met with the two of you that this will effect, and I share the same sentiments I shared with them. You are here for an education. Everything else is second, so keep your priorities in focus and the rest will fall into place."

"Now! I encourage you to enjoy the desert! A pumpkin pie that, if I may say, is quite delectable! I wish you all luck!"

As the Headmaster stepped down from his podium, the Hall erupted into chatter once more. Hermione smiled brightly as she gave all her friends a look.

"So is everyone ready for midterms?" she asked eagerly.

"...Shit." the rest of the table replied.

* * *

><p>Managing Chemical Engineering, Greek Life, and my penchant for binge drinking make writing very hard. But Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday's all! I hope to have much more over my break!<p>

The Doctor is In.

-Bayou


	6. Chapter 6

Y'all are vicious. Damn. Some incredibly...intense messages as a review of last chapter. Allow me to clarify a few things. I only write this for fun, I'm sorry my spelling and grammar are atrocious. I'm much better with math problems. I only write this for fun, so, no, I'm not horribly concerned with furthering my career as a writer. I will be taking extra care in the future to check for errors.

Hope you enjoy this chapter more than the rest!

* * *

><p>Harry raked a tired hand through his raven hair as he stared at the seemingly endless blend of reactions and ingredients that lay strewn across his notes. He let out a small sigh as he leaned back, allowing him to see all of the notes splayed out across his table.<p>

Potions. Charms. Even a tiny bit of Defense Against the Dark Arts; it may have been his best class, but he still needed to pass the midterm to maintain his high marks. His eyes traveled to the window next to him to see the moon still close to the horizon. Good! That meant he would have plenty of time…

Harry kicked himself as he realized his mistake. The moon wasn't just now rising. It was setting. He had been studying all night. Looking up from his desk, he saw Neville quietly snoring atop cluttered mounds of Herbology notes. Daphne had left hours ago, insisting that if she didn't get at least four hours of sleep, it would be dangerous for her to be in public. Harry and curiously asked her what she meant, and she had only gained a sweet grin and patted his cheek.

"For your sake, Harry. Not mine."

The candle Harry was using for light throughout the night looked the same as when he had first lit it. Harry frowned deeply at the ever burning candle as if the un-melted wax was mocking his deteriorated state. His eyes were bloodshot as deep, dark bags formed under his eyes from his all nighter. The fervent sound of scratching on parchment brought his vision to the table next to him.

Hermione, seemingly totally un-phased by the amount of time she, Harry, and Neville had spent cramming in the common room, continued to scribble furiously in her notebook. Harry balked as he notice the small mountain of notes the girl had already taken, all neatly stacked and categorized by subject.

"Hermione." Harry called out to the girl, he himself intent on doing anything other than study. The bushy haired teen, however, paid Harry no heed. Oblivious, she simply finished her page before placing it on top of the stack and grabbing a new piece of paper to start the cycle over again. Harry, thinking she just hadn't heard him, asked again a little louder.

"'Mione. Hey. Hermione." he called. The girl's eyes didn't waiver, however, causing Harry to frown.

"Hermione? Can you hear me?" he asked loudly. Being ignored a third time, he grabbed a loose sheet of paper and crumpled it into a ball before throwing it at the girl.

"Hey!" she yelled in shock, turning to Harry in confusion.

"I'm talking to you!" Harry repeated frustratedly, only to be met with a confused look by the witch. Suddenly, Hermione reached to her ears and pulled a small black headband with two small buds around her ears from her head.

"I'm sorry," she replied apologetically. "I couldn't hear you. What did you say?" Harry stared quizzically at the oddly familiar device in the witches hands.

"Hermione," he asked in confusion. "Are those?..."

"Headphones?" the witch answered with a smile, proudly holding them up. "Yes! My parents got me a Walkman for Christmas this year! It's wonderful for studying!" As the which gushed over her gift, Harry walked over and gently inspected them in his hands.

"Dudley got a pair of these last summer, but I've never " Harry commented as he put them on. For a moment, there was silence as radio static resonated in the background before a loud voice soulfully yelled into Harry's ears.

"_My mind's telling me no….but my body! My body is telling me yes!_

_Baby! I don't wanna hurt nobody!_

_But there is something that I must confesssssss…._

Harry's eyes began to widen in disbelief as Hermione froze, hearing the song that was suddenly playing faintly from afar.

_I don't see nothing wrong! With a little bump and grind!_

Harry collapsed into hysterical laughter as Hermione gasped, desperately snatching the headphones off Harry's head. Harry steadied himself on the table, laughing so hard it was difficult to breath, as the brown haired girl blushed deeply and scratched the volume to mute, shoving the headphones into her skirt.

"It's! It's a station from the United States," she stammered out in an attempt explain, only for Harry to hold up his hands placatingly.

"Hermione, it's okay. I'm not judging!" he attempted to assure the girl who had buried her face in her hands. Harry grew a devilish smirk and sat down next to his friend.

"Though, I must say," he said quietly to her with a laugh. "I didn't peg you for an R. Kelly fan." Hermione groaned pitifully into her hands, absolutely mortified by the situation, much to the raven haired boy's amusement.

"It just…" she whimpered pitifully, "It helps me study." Harry gave his friend a quick one-armed hug to try and calm the poor girl as he stifled his own laughter.

"Hermione, it's okay." he assured her, reaching for the now silent headphones. "I'm just surprised you have some of these in here." Hermione, recovering from the embarrassing reveal of her music taste, pulled out the actual Walkman and showed it to Harry.

"It's actually fit in here really well. I charmed the batteries to keep their charge and amplified the range of the transceiver to the point where I get radio stations from around the world!" the girl finished proudly. Harry eyed the enhanced Walkman with a new found awe.

"That sounds…" he replied as he inspected the Walkman in his hand gingerly. "Hermione, that sounds bloody complicated. How on earth did you learn how to do this?" The witch blushed slightly at the praise, but simply shrugged.

"Oh, it wasn't that hard." she asserted, reaching into her bag and pulling out a small notebook. "I wrote most of the process down. I don't know why someone hasn't already worked this out, some things muggles use everyday would be wonderful additions here!" Harry could tell Hermione was setting up to start guiding him on a long and wordy journey, so he quickly cut the girl off.

"Midterms is not the time I need to be given more distractions," he interjected, "But once we're done, would you explain this more to be?" Hermione nodded vigorously, both in agreement with Harry's reasoning to post-pone the discussion and the request to learn.

"How's your studying coming?" she asked. Harry shrugged dejectedly.

"I mean, it's going?" he replied neutrally, walking back to his table and idly sifting through his notes.

"I'm just not getting potions. I keep thinking I'm almost understanding what reactions do what, but then I practice the answers and I'm always wrong." Hermione stood from her notes and walked over to the boy, peering intently over his notes..

"What don't you get?" she inquired. Harry shuffled through the papers before finding an example question.

"Here," he complained, "How am I supposed to know that Phoenix Ash can't be used as purge for a mixture."

Hermione blinked as she looked at Harry confused. She reached out and snatched a few pages of Harry's notes and began to read the meticulously. Slowly, a frown settled on her face.

"Harry, you copy my notes. Why are all of these answers wrong?" she asked. Harry just stared at her, not quite understanding the question.

"Wrong? What do you mean wrong? They're your notes!" he protested. Hermione nodded but pointed to a few points on the pages.

"They're my notes, but all of the answers are changed from what I wrote. Phoenix Ash can be used to purge any mixture." Hermione explained. The witch marched over to her own notes and pulled out the identical page and showed it to Harry.

"See?" she said, pointing to her copy. "I quite clearly state that they CAN."

Harry's eyes darted back and forth between the two notes, a growing sense of confusion building in him. He read his own notes, yet for some reason where it should say CAN, CAN NOT had been underlined in Harry's handwriting.

"But Harry," Hermione said slowly. "I would understand if you had accidentally misread something, but your notes are the exact opposite on every single key point."

Harry just blinked, staring at the pages in confusion.

"I know you can be daft," Hermione added, "But this is a bit much, even for you. When do you write these?"

Harry thought intently for a moment. "Usually in the common room, but sometimes when I don't pay attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I don't understand how this happened," Hermione began, "But give me your notes to look at and you take mine. I've already studied for Potions anyway and I don't take it until this afternoon. You've only got four hours left." Hermione collected up Harry's notes and walked back over to her table, putting her headphones back on and pouring intently over them. Harry was angry, and rightfully so, but he forced himself to stay calm. He would worry about this situation _after_ his exams were finished. Hermione swish and flicked her her wand and Harry stared in horror as a stack of notes almost four inches tall made their way over to his table before plopping down in front of him.

Harry picked up the first page and whimpered.

_The Unabridged Potions Notes of Hermione Jane Granger._

* * *

><p>As Harry slowly pushed open the massive doors to the Great Hall, he gave a withering sigh of exhaustion. His hand throbbed, obviously protesting the twelve pages of essays it had been forced to pen in the past four days. Mental exhaustion and the effects of sleep deprivation beginning to stake their claim to his body, each step becoming more difficult than the last. The only thing keeping him going was the promise of food and a long, sleep filled weekend.<p>

He reached the usual table and collapsed loudly into his seat. Hermione was already there, the stress of midterms apparent even on her. Next to her, though his face was buried pitifully into the table, Neville Longbottom mindlessly pushed his peas around on his plate.

Hermione took a look at the Grim Reaper look-a-like named Harry Potter and forced a small smile.

"Well," she chirped, "At least it's over!" Harry's lips turned up in a mocking smile of agreement before picking up his knife and stabbing it into the pork chops on the plate with prejudice. Slow was the only setting that Harry's body was capable of functioning at, and some time later he had cut himself his first bite and moved his fork to his mouth. Chewing the tender meat slowly, he pointed a fork at the still zombie-like Neville.

"You alright, Neville?" he asked. Neville's head slowly shook back and forth on the table and Harry nodded solemnly, understanding the feeling. The trio ate in silence, no one particularly having the energy to start conversation for a quite some time before Daphne Greengrass walked up.

The blond girl held out her books arms length from her body before dropping them abruptly. The table rattled as the bang echoed throughout the hall though it failed to disturb the zombie-like state of their surrounding peers.. Hermione and Harry's heads slowly glanced to the source of the bang as Neville's head remained buried unflinchingly.

"That bad?" Harry asked as Daphne sat down next to the boy and rested her head on the pile of schoolwork.

"I hate schoolwork, Harry." she replied, turning her head towards the raven haired boy and pitifully pouting. Harry frowned in sympathy and began to scratch Daphne's back in an attempt to sooth the battle worn girl.

"I'm sure you did better than you though, Daphne!" Hermione cheerfully responded, forcing all of her enthusiasm out. The blonde raised her head, smiling at her new friends encouragement.

"It's so sweet the way you lie to people, Hermione. It's very Slytherin of you." she slyly replied. Hermione huffed slightly and turned her head.

"I had hoped at least someone would be pleasant!" she complained, earning a small laugh from Daphne.

"No, no. I'm sorry." Daphne apologized. "I'm just burnt out. How did your exams go?"

Hermione smiled at the apology, obviously having been waiting patiently for someone to ask.

"Well, I wasn't overly thrilled. I ran out of time on my tenth page for my Charms paper and I just wasn't sure if I adequately described the transfiguration process as it pertains to non-magical creatures. I was trying to tie in genetics to the mix, but I'm concerned that…"

Harry was broken from Hermione's rattling as he felt Daphne reach under the table and grab his hand in hers. Harry smiled slightly, nodding as his babbling friend, encouraging her to continue her dissertation. Shooting a sideways glance at Daphne, who had returned to resting her head on the school books, he raised an eyebrow at the girl who seemed to be mouthing something at him.

You. Me. Chamber?

Harry smiled, returning his full attention to Hermione, but gave Daphne's hand a tight squeeze in response. The girl smirked contently, pushing her books aside and eating happily.

"...But overall, I suppose I'll just have to see what Professor Flitwick thinks when he reads it." Hermione gushed. Harry, assuming the abnormally long pause at the end of that sentence meaning the witch had finally said her peace, flashed Hermione a bright smile as he nodded in agreement. Using the tip of his fork, he pushed a rather large piece of chocolate cake to the girl across the table to the girl.

"Sounds like you really did awesome, Hermione. Reward yourself!"

Hermione blushed lightly at the praise. Raising her own fork high she picked up the plate and dug into the cake, letting out a sigh of pleasure.

"Oh yes," she replied, taking her time with the cake. "I do deserve this."

Next to Harry, Daphne had pulled out a small piece of paper and had begun to scribble into it. Rising from her seat, she pushed the note into Harry's hand as she collected her things. Giving Hermione a wave and goodbye and shooting a pitying look to the still comatose form of Neville, she patted Harry on the head and strolled out of the Great Hall.

Flipping over the note, Harry fought a blush as he felt butterflies erupt in his stomach as he read the message's contents.

_Go and take a shower, and bring blankets._

Hermione's eyes widened in mirth as she watched the blush form on Harry's face.

"Oh?" she call out suggestively. "Does Mister Potter have a romantic eve in store?"

Harry, fighting the blush off his face shook his head and leveled his fork at the girl.

"Shut it, you." he shot back, taking another bite of his meal. Hermione, however, would not be discouraged. Setting her arms up on the table and resting her face in her hands she locked her gaze on the Boy Who Lived, the allure of gossip hooking her.

"So...how are you two?" she began. Harry shook his head sternly and tossed his fork on the table, laughing nervously as he replied.

"Oh, no." he protested firmly. "No, no. We are not having this discussion." Hermione bounced like a petulant child, pouting at his answer.

"Oh, come on, Harry! You have to tell me!" the girl faux-whined. "You haven't told Ron, have you?"

"Haven't told me what?"

Harry and Hermione both turned sharply to find Ron Weasley standing awkwardly beside the table. He shifted awkwardly, holding his plate filled with food in his hands as he deftly voided eye contact with the two.

"May I?" he asked tentatively, motioning to the now vacant seat beside Harry. The raven haired boy's face remained neutral, but he nodded. Ron quickly set his plate down and began to eat pick apart his meal. Harry had expected the redhead to make the first comment, but as he stuffed his face it became clear that wasn't going to happen. Luckily for the table, Hermione was prepared to bridge the tension.

"How did your exams go, Ronald?" she asked curtly, obviously not one hundred percent comfortable with the tension remaining from the last time the trio had talked. The red head grunted in response, though he at least took a moment to swallow his food before replying.

"Horrible," he grumbled. "Bloody awful and school is awful and it sucks."

Hermione frowned, "Well. I hope you did better than you seem to think you did."

Harry had to fight to roll his eyes. Well _that_ was riveting conversation. The table elapsed once again into an awkward silence, both boys eating their meals and Hermione staring between the two trying to gauge the situation.

"So, Harry," Ron suddenly spoke up, laying his fork down with a clatter. "Where'd you get that snake from in the lake?"

Harry clenched his fists slightly at the comment, but did his best to ease his grip.

"I didn't _get_ the snake from anywhere, Ron. It saved us." he grit out tensely. Ron remained oblivious to the change in Harry's tone, persisting stubbornly on the subject.

"Well, I mean we all saw you riding it." he asserted. Hermione jumped quickly to Harry's aide.

"All the champions were on top of Lisgant, Ron. It wasn't just Harry." she rebutted. Ron looked at the both horrified.

"That _thing _has a name?" Ron whispered in disgust. Harry, however, had had about enough. Slamming his fist down abruptly on the table, he glared at the newcomer to the table.

"Ron," he growled, "I am tired. I am mentally exhausted. And most importantly I am in no mood to deal with you coming over here just to judge my behavior."

"If you want to stay, that's fine. But if you say one more word about the tournament, I'm standing up and leaving."

Ron opened and closed his mouth a few times, anger dashing in and out of his flush face. Surprisingly, at least to Hermione and Harry, Ron seemed to swallow his next sentence along with whatever rebuttal he had immediately come up with. The redhead returned to his food and idly began to push his food around.

"Uh, well," Ron slowly said, eyes glued to his plate. "I know a Hogsmeade weekend is coming up in a few weeks, and I was wondering you two were going to go?"

Harry inhaled deeply before nodding, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm going. So long as I don't have any other issues come up."

Ron, perking up at the non-hostile answer, turned to Harry with his expression brightened slightly.

"You think you two might like to meet up there? I've heard Zonko's just got crazy new sight glasses! Let you see things that have happened in reverse." the Weasley asked eagerly. Harry, however, replied in a much more tempered tone.

"I was planning on going with Daphne," he replied, much to Ron's obvious disappointment. The Weasley's face fell immediately as the redhead quickly turning to look at his meal.

"Oh, right." he muttered in reply. Harry awkwardly shot Hermione a desperate glance, looking for backup, but the witch could only shrugged in reply.

"But," Harry added quickly, "I'm sure we can meet up some time." Ron perking up slightly at that.

"I'll likely still be with Daphne, though." Harry quickly clarified. The redhead froze for a moment, realizing the caveat to his plan, but slowly began to nod.

"Yeah," Ron answered slowly, "Yeah, that's fine."

Harry gave a small nod as he stood to leave, having eaten his fill of dinner.

"Well then," Harry replied as Hermione and Ron both watched him stand. "We'll definitely be in touch before then."

Ron gave a small, timid smile and nodded in return.

"Sounds good, mate."

They didn't really talk about anything else after that, Hermione helping Neville to his feet and Ron leaving shortly after. As Harry walked out the door, he paused for a brief moment to expel himself of the unnecessary anxiety and stress the Ron situation caused him. He had certainly not expected the redhead to be the first to attempt to mend the rift that had formed between the two fourth year, but, for now, he really just didn't want to worry about it.

Right now, he was really tired and a very cute girl had told him to be somewhere.

* * *

><p>"Well," Daphne said teasingly, raising an eyebrow as she tapped her foot on the ground. "It's about time you showed up. It's not polite to keep a lady waiting, Potter."<p>

Harry gave a nervous laugh as he closed the door to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom quickly behind him.

"Sorry," he replied apologetically, running a hand through his still wet hair. "Ron came and talked to us for a while after you left." Daphne tilted her head curiously at that.

"Oh did he? And what did Weaselby have to say?"

Harry bit his tongue and shrugged. "He wasn't that bad." he replied simply, stepping up to the faucet and rubbing the snake engraving gently.

"_Hiya Hass Siiethhh."_

The massive marble sink groaned as it magically shifted, exposing the dark tunnels of the Chamber of Secrets. Daphne made to jump down the tunnel, but noticed Harry hesitating.

"You coming?" she teased, earning a smirk from the boy.

"Last time I entered the chamber, I wasn't careful enough to double check I wasn't being followed." Harry gave the girl a wink as he whispered once more to the marble and the font began to close again.

"I'd be quick if I were you."

Smirking in triumph, Harry jumped down into chamber as Daphne gave a squeal, quickly jumping behind him before the entrance closed with a loud slam. The slide down ended much more comfortably than it had the first time Harry had come down, the pseudo-heir having the forethought to bring some spare pillows as a cushion at the bottom.

Harry held out his hand and helped Daphne to her feet and the two continued deeper into the chamber. The dark tunnels still sent chills down Daphne's spine when she looked at it. Massive serpents of wrought metal coiled through intricately carved stone in mystifying patterns. The water around the pathways lay still as glass, reflecting whatever dark moonlight trickled in from the gaping caverns above.

Daphne smiled as Harry gripped her hand in his. The two made their way towards the center of the cavern where Harry pulled the blanket he had come with from over his shoulder and spread it out on the floor. Lying down, he put his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling, a small smile forming on his lips as Daphne lay next to him, nuzzling into his arm.

"It's been quite some time since you've been down here, hasn't it?" Harry asked calmly, enjoying the peace of the cavern. Daphne nodded.

"Well it's tough, seeing as I can't speak Parseltongue and all." she joking replied, rolling her eyes. "But I certainly enjoy being here. It's very nice."

Harry nervously brought one of his arms down and wrapped it around the girl. He mentally debated pulling it away in embarrassment of his own attempt to make a move but was frozen in his motions as Daphne wrapped around his arm with hers and moved in closer to the Boy Who Lived.

"I especially like the company." she finished with a small smile smile. Harry's blood surged in his veins as an infectious grin spread onto his face. Neither of the two said anything for a long while, nervous words would ruin the moment forever.

Suddenly, an impulse jumped into Harry's mind; one he had never quite felt before. Unsure of what to do, he did the only thing that could come to mind.

He acted on it.

Turning his head slightly, He pushed his face into Daphne's hair. In the most un-Harry act of his whole life, he gave the girl a small kiss before returning right back to where he had been before. Harry couldn't see, but Daphne eyes had flown open at the small sign of affection, a bright blush quickly quickly spreading across her face.

"I like you, Harry." she whispered, griping tightly to his arm.

"I like you too, Daphne." Harry replied, pulling the girl in closer. The pair rested into a comfortable silence, mutually returned feelings bringing a deep calm upon the two.

"So now that exams are over," Daphne said as she stared into the starry sky that filtered through the caves above. "You know they're going to try and force you to compete again."

Harry pursed his lips as he replied. "Yeah, I know." he admitted, "I've figured that. I just wish I knew what I could do."

Harry gave a long, deep sigh. Sure, he and all his fellow champions may have agreed to 'boycott' participating, but even he wasn't so naive as to believe that the Ministry wouldn't do everything it could to ensure that there was a champion whether or not the champions all boycotted.

"I just wish I knew someone who understood magical contacts, because I haven't the foggiest idea how any of that works."

Daphne furrowed her brow in thought. "You mean like a solicitor*?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, before frowning, "But I don't even have the slightest clue how those work here, honestly." Daphne thought intently to herself for a moment before an idea began to form in her head.

"I think I may have a solution." she said slowly, her mind racing. Harry raised an eyebrow, turning to look at her curiously.

"Oh?"

The blonde smirked, tucking her head into Harry's chest as she cuddle up next to him.

"And I'll tell you all about it tomorrow," she murmured, arms wrapping around Harry. The Boy Who Lived felt his cheeks heat up as the slow rhythmic movements of Daphne's breathing began to lull him to yawn, exhaustion from the day finally taking it's toll. Tilting his head slightly, he gave Daphne another kiss on the head as he too slowly closed his eyes, darkness taking him.

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter walked around Hogwarts with a positively shit eating smile plastered across his face. The sun was shining, the Hippogryphs were Hippogryphing, and damn he felt like he was walking on air.<p>

Why?

Well...Honestly, he wasn't totally sure. He figured it was girls. Girls were just weird, Sirius had told him that much. But he was really starting to see why his Godfather insisted that women were his favorite part of being a bachelor.

Harry had woken up normally, apparently having fallen asleep in the Chamber again. However, as he rolled over, he had heard a low grunt next to him as he felt something move. His eyes slammed open as he slowly turned his head to see the familiar blonde headed girl quietly sleeping next to him, her hair draped messily across her face as she dreamed.

Harry had sat up for almost half an hour attempting to figure out the best way to wake Daphne up without angering the girl (Like most things in Harry's life, someone had neglected to give him the Instruction manual). Eventually, He had gotten Daphne to wake up. The young girl was initially quite crabby about being returned to the land of the waking, but seeing Harry's nervousness in the situation her expression had soften. As he escorted her out of the Chamber, the blond had turned to him right before they exited Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"See you for breakfast." she whispered huskily into his ear before giving the raven haired boy a kiss and disappearing for the Slytherin dorms.

And thus, Harry was walking- No, strike that- skipping along on cloud nine.

He strolled into the Great Hall, forcefully pushing the massive doors wide open with a small flair. Scanning the large room, he found the usual suspects huddled around what had apparently become the 'Champion's Table'. Neville, Hermione,Daphne, Fleur, and, Harry was happy to note, Viktor had all huddled around the table. Their eyes were all eagerly watching Cedric, whom Harry noted was many tables away talking to a group of fourth year Hufflepuffs.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he approached the group and took a seat. Hermione subtly pointed to Cedric while Daphne explained the situation.

"I think I found someone who might be able to help you with your legal problems." she smiled proudly, giving Harry a small wave and wink. Harry subtly attempted to spy in Cedric's direction with a curious look.

"Who is he talking to?"

"Susan Bones." Neville replied, awkwardly ducking his head as one of the Hufflepuff girls Cedric was talking to sent a suspicious glance his way.

"Susan Bones?" Harry asked, confused. "What's she got to do with any of this?"

"It's not her, per se." Daphne elaborated, shooting her boyfriend a smirk. "We're actually trying to get in touch with her Aunt." Harry shook his head, still not following the strategy.

"Wait, why the hell do we need Susan's Aunt?"

No one bothered to answer Harry as the table stared intently as a small redhead girl, blushing deeply all the while, nodded rapidly and stood with Cedric. The two walked back to the group and Cedric held out his hand to do introductions.

"Guys," he smiled, "This is my friend Susan Bones. She's agreed to set us up with a meeting with her Aunt, Madam Bones."

Harry's mind raced. Why did that name sound so familiar? Madam Bones. He knew he had heard it from somewhere. Was she an Auror or something? The redheaded Susan smiled brightly and gave a wave.

"Hello! Well, I know Aunt Amelia's really busy, but she always told me to floo her if I or my friends ever needed any legal advice!"

Aunt...Amelia?

Suddenly, Harry remembered where he had heard Madam Bones from.

Amelia Bones. The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Oh.

_That _Madam Bones.

* * *

><p>So, I wrote the top note to this chapter when I had just gotten a rather sour pair of reviews as a private message. Since that point, however, I've been writing and watching NBA and drinking heavily, so I'm in a much better mood. I want to give a special apology to a few reviewers (Though not the PM ones, fuck you guys.) I am notorious for my inability to write anything with a respectable level of grammar. It's definitely the most challenging part of my writing. Jeez, you should see some of my drafts <em>before<em> I proof read them a few times. On second thought, I'd rather y'all not. One particular reviewer mentioned I _butchered_ Fleur's name as 'Fluer'. You should have seen the embarrassment on my face as I read that! I am so, so sorry!

Other than that, this is just an extended author's note so I can finally find my story in the 30k+ section! I've been working on another project fairly intently for the past few months, but I don't intend on releasing it until i've got at least four chapters written. The Perks ended up being a lot less….violent and dark than I had originally intended, so I'm channeling most of my angst into this other tale. There's also a Batman/Harry Potter crossover burning a hole in my hard drive I might release as a one off. No Batman characters, but their traits imposed on some fun HP characters, so maybe look forward to that.

Only 308 words left until I've finally hit that magic sweet spot, so I actually think I'm going to post that HP/Batman teaser. Tell me what y'all think whether or not I should continue it.

* * *

><p>With a muffled crunch, Walden McNair's body slammed into the cobblestone alleyway ribs first. His skeletal mask dissipated into mist as the whole of his concentration flooded to the multiple ribs cracking against his lungs. He weakly began to shuffle his legs, desperately trying to distance himself from the cloaked figure standing calmly in the alleyway before him.<p>

"I won't," McNair wheezed as he spat out a chipped bit what felt like a tooth, "Tell you anything, you freak."

The hooded figure didn't reply as it slowly kneeled down next to the bleeding man. McNair's mind screamed for his legs to move, but as the cloaked figure wrapped his hand around McNair's ankle, his leg muscles refused to respond. With a jarring tug, the figure pulled McNair jerkily towards him before speaking.

"How many more bones do I have to break before you tell me what I want to know?" the man spoke. His voice sent a chill through McNair's spine, but he sneered in response.

"I said you can go fu—"

_Snap._

McNair howled into the night as his foot assumed its new inward facing position. The cloaked man brought his hand up to McNair's shin and let it rest there.

"I hate breaking shins." he neutrally droned, his hand tightening around the hinge of McNair's leg. "They're always the messiest part of the leg." McNair's eyes quaked in horror as he desperately tried to squirm his way out of the man's grasp. His attempted escape, however, seemed to shift what delicate balance had been going on in his chest cavity as a blinding pain filled his vision.

"Wait!" he cried as the pressure on his shin began to intensify. "What you want! I'll talk! I'll talk!" The figure loosed his grip ever so slightly on McNair's shin as the death eater fought back stinging tears.

"Much better." came the mocking reply from the cloaked figure. "Two weeks ago, Nott kidnapped twelve students out of their cars from the Hogwarts Express. Where are they?"

"Surrey." McNair wheezed, barely able to breath at the pressure building in his chest. "He took them to Surrey in a house off the northern hillside. It's disguised to look like muggle factory."

The hooded figure smiled darkly..

"Thank you for your cooperation." he replied before raising his hand high to know McNair out cold. "Now then—"

The man was cut off as, with a thunderous crash, a body came flying through the brick wall just behind the duo. As the dust from the blast settled, McNair and the hooded man were able to make out the broken, bleeding corpse of Dolotov Avery collapsed against a wall as the sound of giggling came from the hole.

"Oppsie!" Came a sweet voice from inside the hole. Suddenly, a woman in tall black combat boots stepped out from the hole. Her long brown hair was pulled tight into twin pony tails on either side. She wore a short skirt, identical to a preoccupation Hogwarts uniform with a white button down, short sleeve shirt on top. Her shirt, McNair noticed, was dyed red with fresh blood and what appeared to be specs of grey matter.

"Puddin'" the voice exclaimed sorrowfully. "I know you said don't kill anyone but he just kept talkin' and talkin' and blah, blah, blah!" the woman explained, making exaggerated talking gestures with her hand before finishing in a violent smack of her fists as she walked up behind the cloaked man and wrapped him in a hug.

"Please don't be mad at me!" she cooed as she rubbed her face into the man's back. The movement and contact, however, served only to accidentally pull the man's hood off. Short, jet black hair fell messily in all directions as two emerald green eyes shot wide at the reveal of his identity

McNair's eyes, however, we transfixed to the lightning bolt shaped scar on the man's forehead.

He stared back and forth between the girl, whom he was sure looked familiar and the distinctive marking of the man no one could ever forget.

"Granger?...H-Harry Potter?"

Harry's eyes narrowed and, in a flash, his wand was inches from McNair's face.

"Dammit, Hermione." Harry growled, obviously annoyed, "I told you to keep it quiet this time."

Moments later, a blinding white light erupted from Harry's wand as McNair heard the Boy Who Ran whisper, '_Obliviate'_.

Then, everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, it's a little bit late for a Christmas gift, but I hope y'all enjoy it!

* * *

><p>As Amelia Bone's fiery visage stared at the rag-tag group that stood with her niece around the fireplace, she couldn't help but chuckle in amusement.<p>

"Susan," she began slowly. "I know I told you to contact me if your friends ever needed some sort of legal advice but…"

The fiery face of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement smirked.

"I'll be honest, I had expected it to be a little more...low profile."

Those assembled at least had the self-awareness to chuckle awkwardly.

"Madame Bones," Harry said as he stepped forward for the group. "Thank you so much for your time. We just...well we thought we might benefit from someone who has some sort of understanding of Magical Law to ask about our situation." Amelia nodded in reply.

"And you were quite right, Mister Potter." she mirthfully replied. "I've already been dealing with an irate Barty Crouch over your current legal woes. You also have quite the right hook, so I've been told."

Harry blushed, embarrassed word of his outburst had spread so far. Luckily, it was Susan who spoke up to her relative.

"Aunt Amelia!" the girl interjected passionately, "You should have seen how these challenges have been going. Something really fishy is going on." Amelia tilted her head curiously at her niece's words.

"What do you mean?" she asked stoicly.

"Ma'am," Cedric spoke up, "We've just been given reason to believe someone is sabotaging the tournament results."

"And not for one of us to vin." Viktor added from the side, "But for one or more of us to not survive zis tourney."

Amelia frowned deeply at the new information.

"These are serious accusations, champions. For someone to compromise the integrity of the TriWizard Tournament…" Amelia explained, her face reflecting the grave nature of the situation.

"That would not only discredit this Ministries integrity, but to be able to sabotage something right under the nose of not only Albus, but Igor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime..."

Amelia leveled a stern gaze at the champions.

"Whomever is responsible for this supposed sabotage is not only organized, but is as powerful as they are bold. This is not a threat to be taken lightly, and know that my office is taking this matter very seriously." she assured the group, shooting one sly glance at Harry.

"We have been investigating since we became aware of Mister Potter's involvement, as he tends to...how did Minerva describe it to me? Be a magnet for controversy?"

Harry groaned pitifully as Daphne and the assembled group snickered amongst themselves. From the fire, Amelia seemed to turn away from the group as if looking for something.

"Now," she began, tilted her head from the fire slightly. "I have been going over the contract formed by putting your name into the Goblet, and I'm afraid I have bad news." the witch's voice echoed through the fireplace. Suddenly, in lieu of Amelia's bust, a highlighted portion of the contract appeared in the embers.

"Noble as your boycott may be," Amelia's voice came as a burning finger pointed to a certain portion of the contract. "You will all be required to _finish_ the tournament. For an able bodied participant to withdraw would be in breach of the agreement."

Fleur spoke up, voicing the disappointment of the group.

"Zer iz no way to be free from zis hell? We must compete?" the witch declared loudly. Amelia could only offer a pitying look.

"I know, Miss Delacour. I'm sorry I cannot offer you a way out of this. The contract is old magic, very old. To attempt to fool it or back out would put your own lives and magic in jeopardy." she replied. Crestfallen, Hermione did her best to recover slightly to thank Madame for her time.

"Well, thank you for looking into the matter, Madame Bones." the bushy haired witch offered for the group, but Amelia held out a hand to silence the girl.

"Not all is lost, Miss Granger." Amelia added quickly, eyeing the renewed sense of hope her words brought to the eyes of those gathered.

"You may not be able to boycott competing, but the wording I'm reading only mandates that there must be a winner. Not whom that winner is or…" Amelia smiled knowingly at the champions.

"...Or how many winners there must be in the event of a tie."

Harry frowned, deep in thought as he considered this news.

"There isn't some sort of tie-breaker for that?" he asked confused.

"Oh there is," Amelia nodded, earning puzzled looks. "But the tie-breaker is only for _after_ the tourney and, despite what Barty may insist, the wording of the contract specifically says that once any number of winners have been declared, they are free from the contact."

"So what you're saying," Cedric began to put the pieces together, "Is that if we all tie for the finish, we're free of the contract and then can just refuse to do a tie-breaker?"

Amelia smiled from the fire. "Precisely, Mister Diggory."

All four of the champions quickly looked between each other, a sense of hope flashing in their eyes.

"I don't know about you three," Harry said with a growing smile, "But I really don't need any more publicity." Cedric and Fleur both nodded vigorously in agreement.

"I only vant to return to my quidditch." Krum gruffly replied. Noting the group coming to an agreement, Amelia spoke up once more.

"But a word of caution, champions." she added as all eyes turned back towards the fire. "Barty Crouch is taking this situation incredibly seriously. Whatever happened to you in that lake was not planned. Barty may be paranoid, but I agree with him. The final task may very well be compromised."

Amelia's words hung heavy in the air. They had barely survived the second task, and if whomever was attempting to have them killed tried again, who was to say they'd get out so lucky again?

"Work together and prepare together." Amelia cautioned. "But I'll be sending extra enforcers to help Barty when you agree to compete. They've moved the date of the final task in light of your boycott, so I would go tell Mister Crouch you will compete so he can begin to prepare once more."

Amelia shot Harry a sideways glance. "Preferably not Mister Potter. I'm not so sure Mister Crouch would be overly receptive." Harry blushed in embarrassment.

"Good luck, champions" Amelia finished with a small wink.

"Thank you, Aunt Amelia!" Susan beamed, blushing slightly at the grateful smile Cedric sent her way.

"Thank you, Madame Bones." The champions all replied in unison. Amelia gave a curt nod before the fire slowly returned to its gentle roar. Turning towards the assembled group, Harry leaned back and collapsed into the red arm chair behind him.

"Well," he said, folding his hands and holding them in front of his face. "It seems we are still competing."

Krum gave a small laugh. "Competing for the tie, yes?" Harry smiled and nodded.

"Well, the only question now is whether or not we make it convincing."

Cedric, reclining next to Fleur, gave a shrug.

"They think we're a united front now. May as well blaze ahead with that theme." he suggested, earning a nod from Fleur and Viktor.

"Ze final task may still prove quite ze challenge. We ought prepare together." the witch added, earning a smirk from Krum who pulled out his wand in a battle stance.

"Slaying dragons and squid. I do not fear of the creatures they send our way." he boldly proclaimed, shooting a quick glance at Hermione as he did. The witch in question suddenly found her hand incredibly fascinating and her cheeks oddly warm.

"Still," Cedric added, "We really should prepare for the task."

Daphne quickly raised her hand and interjected. "All for you training, but shouldn't you figure out when the task will be?" Cedric nodded, conceding to the interjection and pointed at Fleur.

"If Fleur wouldn't mind joining, seeing as Mister Crouch probably hates us the least, I'll go talk to him this evening. They had the other events prepared weeks in advance, so I can't imagine it would be that difficult to reschedule as soon as possible."

"Well then," Harry finished, clasping his hands together, "Who wants to meet tomorrow in the field and start training?"

Viktor brightened considerably, eagerly looking between the champions.

"We can do my daily routines to prepare for quidditch season!" he bellowed, rising from his seat in excitement.

Harry nodded vigorously, but paused slightly noticing the devilish gleam in the Bulgarian's eyes. Viktor was a professional quidditch player, but Harry quickly shrugged off his concern.

After all, it was just some light, pre-season training? How hard could it be?

* * *

><p>Bad.<p>

Training with Viktor had been a bad, bad idea. They really should have known the moment they had shown up on the first day of training. Harry, Fleur, and Cedric had all come in simple workout clothes. Tennis shoes, t-shirts, sweatpants. Harry and Cedric thought Fleur had gone the extra mile by bringing a thermos. The three had met in the Great Hall before for breakfast where an oddly peppy Viktor had dropped by and informed the trio that Karkaroff had managed to procure the use of the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch for a training ground and for them to come meet him in an hour before busily rushing off.

They had thought nothing of it.

Fools.

When the three champions had walked up, the found Viktor doing lunges around the pitch, holding over his head weights that, Harry morbidly noted, weighed as much as he did. Throwing the weight to the side like it was a feather, he had rushed over and greeted the Trio with three matching Bulgarian jerseys. Harry had eyed the jersey suspiciously as he took it.

"Thanks Viktor." he said puzzled, not understanding the eager look on the Bulgarian.

"I had spares for training," he explained, "You should wear them at all times! We have a month and a half before combat. Plenty of time to grow."

Harry stared at the jersey quizzically. "What do you mean wear them at all times?"

"Ack!"

Harry's head whipped around to find Cedric lying flat on his back, breathing heavily.

"W-What the hell is this?" the brown haired wizard gasped while clawing at the jersey, much to the amusement of Viktor who reached down and helped pull the Hufflepuff back to his feet.

"You have the legs of a lamb, friend." Viktor boomed as Harry and Fleur stared horrified at the jerseys in their hands.

"These are our team weights. Very heavy. They do wonders for us when we train." Viktor explained as he urged Harry and Fleur to don theirs. Slowly and cautiously, Harry put his on. It wasn't until the shirt was totally on his body that suddenly Harry felt his weight virtually double. He grit his teeth as his muscles strained under the magical new weight.

"Viktor." Harry had gasped slowly, already breathing heavily from the weight. "We've only got six weeks before we start. We're not just going to magically end up buff with body weights. I was more just thinking battle magic and some light cardio."

The Bulgarian gave Harry a smirk.

"A weak body breeds weak magic." he sagely responded before motioning to the track.

"Why not start becoming strong now? Why use challenge as excuse? You can continue long after Tournament is done!"

The Bulgarian began a light jog, brightly ushering his friends behind him to follow.

Krum was lucky Harry couldn't lift his arm to hex him.

But, six weeks of training had come and gone and, Harry had to admit, he was in a lot better shape than he had been. Daphne had been a monster over his diet, hexing anything not healthy to taste like toothpaste and peanut butter.

Once the initial shock on his "feeble" body, as Viktor so kindly put it, had begun to dissipate, they had begun dueling practice. Harry was an incredibly powerful young wizard, but training with students three years his senior had shown him he had a lot to learn. Where Harry could cast maybe six spells with power most adult wizards could only hope to one day reach, the other champions, especially Fleur and Cedric, could cast two dozen varied and useful abilities with little difficulty.

Their training had actually become a bit of a spectator sport. In the absence of Quidditch, students from all three schools had all come out to watch their respective champions train. Some eager students had even joined them. It had become quite an event, even some teachers coming out with full classes during lecture times.

Harry idly rubbed his stomach in pain, remembering the day Professor Flitwick had brought a class out and asked the champions to display the offensive capabilities of low level bombardment charms.

Viktor had been far too eager to oblige.

Complaining aside, the training had instilled a small fire in the young man. Harry even asked Viktor if he could keep the kit, so he could continue his own training after the year was over. The Bulgarian and beamed brightly at sharing his love for fitness with his new friend, offering heavier weights, though Harry had politely declined. Overall, though, he felt better, and certainly more focused for the final task.

Barty Crouch had seemed extremely thankful the champions had decided to drop their boycott and continue the tournament, though he had kept a watchful eye on them throughout their training, usually shooting salty glares towards Harry while nursing his chin.

When the fateful day of the Task arrived, Harry and the rest of the champions were required to meet at ten in the morning for debriefing, so Harry had told Daphne to meet him for a quick breakfast in the courtyard outside the Great Hall.

"Morning Daphne." Harry had said with a small smile as the girl approached. Daphne returned the smile in earnest as she took a seat on the bench next to the boy, pulling out a small basket of food from the kitchens.

"Morning, you." she replied, opening the basket and offering Harry the assorted fruits inside. "How're you feeling?"

Harry gave a small shrugged as he pulled out a banana and began to undo the peel.

"Fine, I guess."

Daphne raised an eyebrow.

"You're a pretty awful liar, you know that?" she chastised while pulling out an apple and beginning to cut it into slices. Harry offered a weak smile and took a bite of the banana.

"Yeah," he grumbled through a mouthful of food. "I guess I'm a little more worried than I thought I was." Daphne quietly placed her hand on top of Harry's an offered a supportive smile.

"Potter. It's okay to be scared. These tasks are dangerous." Daphne replied simply. Harry gave a small smile at her words and stared forward out over the courtyard with a long, sad sigh.

"I swear, I never ask for any of this." he whispered softly but still loud enough for Daphne to hear. Her face softened.

"You know," she replied, "Up until this year, I really didn't believe you."

Harry shot the girl a puzzled look as she continued. "I thought all the bullocks we'd be told about the things you would do throughout the year and just think you had a massive complex. But now, I've got a new opinion."

Harry gave a bitted laugh and raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Daphne nodded sagely. "You just are physically incapable of not getting tangled up in controversy. You don't go looking for it, but it comes looking for you."

Tipping his banana in agreement, Harry finished the last bite and tossed the peel into the bushes behind him. The two sat in silence for a time before Harry spoke up.

"Listen, Daphne." he began slowly. "If I don't make it out of this. I just want you to know I -"

Harry recoiled as Daphne slapped him hard across the cheek before immediately returning to eating her apple, pointedly ignoring Harry's shocked glare.

"What the bloody hell was that-"

"You're going to finish this tournament." she replied simply, turning to look Harry right in the eye.

"You're going to finish this tournament and then you are going to take me out to a very nice restaurant and we are going to have a wonderful evening."

Daphne raised an eyebrow, inviting Harry to challenge her.

"And you're going to get the best table in the house because you are Harry Potter and you deserve it. Are we clear?"

Harry stared at his girlfriend in silence for a long moment before grabbing her by the neck and pulling her into an intense kiss. Lips desperately slammed together as Daphne wrapped her arms around the raven haired boy. Slowly, both parted, panting slightly for breath, as Daphne huskily whispered into Harry's ear.

"I'll be waiting for you when you're done." she said simply, before rising and quickly rushing back into the castle. Harry sat, dumbstruck and gaping, before a voice snapped him back to reality.

"My, my 'Arry. In public, no less. And I thought British men were prudes." came a soft, amused voice next to him.

Harry's neck whipped around so fast he heard it crack. Nearby, he found Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor all eyeing him with amused expressions, causing the boy to blush furiously as he stood up.

"I uh," Harry stammered for words, but that only caused his fellow champions to laugh more, so in the end he just resigned to his fate and approached the group.

"Are we ready?" He asked the trio, earning nods all around.

"As we will ever be." Cedric responded with a shrug. Harry couldn't argue with that.. Preparing for one's possible demise was a difficult task. He still hadn't quite figured it out.

The four made their way towards the staging area for the final task of the tournament slowly, caught in their own thoughts as they walked. Approaching the tent, they were greeted by Barty Crouch with a curt nod.

"Ah, so you are all here." he acknowledged with pursed lips. Ushering the champions inside, he had them sit down in a circle around a covered object.

"The goal of the final task of the TriWizard Tournament is a simple one. Outside of this tent is the entrance to a maze. At the center of this maze is the prize you so, "Barty paused as he frowned slightly, glancing icily over the champions. "Is the prize _past _participants so fervently competed for."

With a small, dramatic flair that looked odd on the stern man, he lifted the cloth covering the item in the middle. Harry and the champion's eyes widened as they caught sight of the massive, crystal TriWizard cup.

"The first Champion to reach the cup shall be declared the winner, and eternal glory shall follow them for the ages to come!" he declared proudly, though seemed irked by the lack of interest by his audience. Giving a small growl of frustration, Crouch pointed to a muscular, brown haired man next to him Harry recognized as Ludo Bagman.

"Mister Bagman will explain the particulars of this event in more detail." Crouch grumbled as he stepped aside. Ludo Bagman stepped forward, a large grin on his face as he held his arms out wide.

"Well," he boomed, clasping his hands together. "You four are just causing all kinds of stir, aren't you?" The four champions had the decency to look a little sheepish, but Ludo continued unperturbed.

"But, hey. I'm not here to complain. You're here and you're competing. That's all that matters." the man cheerily continued.

"Now, the maze has four entrances, but your paths will cross once you are inside. How you handle each other is up to your own discretion, but be warned that the other Champions are not the only threat inside the maze. Those grassy walls hide a variety of magical creatures, deadly and dangerous, that you will have to navigate if you wish to reach the end. If any of you wish to surrender at any point, all you need do is raise your wand into the air and fire a lumos." Ludo finished. Suddenly, from behind the flap, Mad-Eyed Moody hobbled in roughly, walking up behind the group.

"Ah! Alastor." Bagman smiled brightly, "Just in time to take the Cup back." The Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher responded only with a grunt, quickly grabbing the Cup and storming out of the tent, his magical eye lingering on Harry longer than the boy was comfortable with. Ludo awkwardly coughed after the sudden interruption and turned back to the champions.

"Well," he finished," We'll be ready to start in just a few minutes. Feel free to take some time to prepare yourselves." With that, both he and Crouch left the room, leaving the champion to themselves. Fleur was the first to speak, turning to her peers.

"It would seem that teaming up will be difficult if we begin apart." she said, earning a grimace from Cedric.

"What do you think they put in there?" he asked. Harry didn't answer, walking over to the flap to the tent and peeking out. Bleachers were filled with fans and spectators all huddled around the entry was to a massive bush maze. The walls must have easily been seven meters tall, absolutely towering over everything else. Harry gave out a low whistle.

"I don't know," he slowly replied, "But looking at the size of that maze, I'm guessing it's going to be dragons, round two." The other champions quickly stood behind Harry and looked out through the slit in the tent, their faces falling like his as they eyed the monolithic shrubbery. A few minutes later, Ludo Bagman returned. He walked into the center of the group and gave a small smile as he looked around.

"Stay safe, and best of luck to all of you." he said before reaching out and eagerly shaking each contestant's hand. Walking over to the tent, he wildly held the flap open and gave a small bow.

"We're ready to begin."

* * *

><p>The crowd gave a thunderous roar as the champions exited the tent and walked to the entrance to the maze. A marching band played loudly to Harry's left, though most noise just sounded like a dull hum in his ear. He saw Dumbledore and Crouch stand and address the champions, spouting some nonsense about glory and honor, but Harry's eyes were glued to the misty darkness in the shade of the maze.<p>

Fleur would enter first, being randomly selected due to the four way tie the second round had concluded in. Cedric was next, then Viktor, and then finally Harry.

The boy groaned. As if today didn't suck enough.

With the sound of a cannon blast, Harry watched as Fleur's petite form dashed into the forest. The three champions left waited in silence before a second cannon blast saw Cedric dashing into the maze, followed quickly by Viktor.

Slowly, Harry walked to the mazes entrance and cracked his knuckles before pulling out his wand and gripping the wood tightly in his hand.

"Just get to the end, Potter." he whispered to himself. The four had agreed to just meet at the end if they couldn't find each other before the maze was over, which was entirely possible. Just meet at the end.

_BOOM!_

With the sound of the blast, Harry darted headlong into the maze. He didn't come to a decision until almost four turns in, the impassable wall of thorns having made his choice for him. Harry fell into quick pattern of left, left, right, but after almost thirty turns, he found himself staring at a dead end of foliage.

Harry cursed under his breath as he quickly began to back track, only to cry out as a cluster of roots that suddenly appeared at his feet. Harry grunted in pain as fleshy, green tendrils wrapped themselves brutally around Harry's ankle. He struggled violently as dozens of roots emerged from the maze and wrapped themselves around his wrists and waist. Harry gasped in pain as thorns like small daggers sliced and dragged against his skin, shredding his shirt and leaving thin but long, bloody gouges in his body.

Harry's mind raced. The vine was quickly tightening around his body, a few tendrils beginning to wrap their way around his airway. He struggled violently, but the plant only seemed to ensnare him further.

Wait...Ensnare.

Devil's Snare.

"Lumos...Solem." Harry barely whispered with what little was left of his breath. From it's spot pinned on the ground, Harry's wand suddenly erupted with a blindingly white light. The plant around Harry's seemed to writhe in pain was it released the boy and quickly retreated to the darkness of the maze. Gasping for breath on the ground, Harry shakily planted his arms and began to try and raise himself up.

As he made it to his feet, Harry heard footsteps and a rustling of the maze fast approaching his location. Harry crouched low against the maze, leveling his wand towards the footsteps. Harry was half way through the incantation for a stunner when Fleur burst around the corner.

"'Arry?" she asked, rushing to the tattered looking boy's side. "I saw a flare. Are you okay? You look 'orrible!" the part-veela asked concerned. Harry smirked painfully as he gasped for breath.

"Oh, you know." he wheezed. "Just a little scratch." Fleur rolled her eyes as she quickly ripped a shred of Harry's shirt off and wrapped it around a particularly gushing scratch as a makeshift bandage. Harry smiled graciously at the girl as he pointed down the path Fleur had come from.

"Have you seen anything?" he asked. Fleur nodded as she finished tying the bandages.

"A minotaur was sleeping along the path. He opened his eyes to look at me, but I got lucky. Veela and Minotaur do not mix well, and he let me run past." she explained, her eyes cautiously looking around.

"'Ave you seen anyone else?" she asked. Harry shook his head in response.

"No," Harry answered, "I ran into a dead end before I found the Devil's Snare." Fleur nodded and made her way to the next corner, cautiously peeking around it before continuing.

"Then let us go." she called out, signaling that the coast was clear. "Zis is far more dangerous than we imagined."

The duo sped through the maze, cautiously attempting to avoid conflict. Neglecting to check around an upcoming corner, Fleur had been spared a fireball to the face from a booby trap as Harry had managed to push the girl away just in time, causing the fireball to only just singe the back of the girl's ponytail. Harry and Fleur continued for what seemed to be almost half an hour before Harry signaled for Fleur to stop as he quickly pressed his ear against the wall of the maze. Fleur froze and listened in just in time to hear a furious battle cry.

"You filthy traitor!" came the roaring voice of Viktor Krum from the other side of the hedge. Harry's eyes widened and he called out to the Bulgarian.

"Viktor! It's me and Fleur! What's happening?" he yelled. The sound of stunning hexes and bombardment charms filled the air as Fleur began to look for a path to the embattled Krum.

"Potter!" Viktor's voice bellowed from the other side of the wall. "It is Diggory. He is a traitorous worm! He atta-AUGH!"

"Viktor!" Harry screamed as a massive explosion shook the giant hedge wall. Frantically, Harry rushed to Fleur, who had found what she thought was the right direction. The two dashed around a double corner towards the sound of the duel. Harry rounded a corner with his wand leveled to attack.

"Viktor!" he called out. He froze as he and Fleur finally found the Bulgarian, bleeding heavily from a large gash against his forehead held in a chokehold from Cedric, who had his wand pointed to the boy's skull.

"Freeze, Potter." the Hufflepuff slowly demanded. "Or I blast his skull out of his dirty head."

Harry and Fleur both held their wands in surrender as the slowly straightened up.

"Cedric," Harry cried, confusion and panic etched on his face. "What are you doing?"

The brown haired boy remained emotionless.

"Put your wand on the ground." he demanded of the duo. Viktor snarled against his captor.

"Do not disarm yourself, Comrade. Kill this worm." the Bulgarian hissed. Harry slowly took a step forward, lowering his wand slightly.

"Calm down, Cedric." he shakily replied, slowly inching forward. "We can talk this out. You can win the tournament. Just let Viktor go." Cedric's face remained emotionless, but Fleur leaned forward slightly, whispering into Harry's ear.

"'Arry." she quietly said, attempting to keep from moving her lips. "Look at his eyes. Something iz wrong." Harry stared intently into Cedric's eyes only gasp in shock as he saw what Fleur was telling him. Cedric's eyes were hazy, a grey mist forming over the normally greenish-brown pupils. They lazily stared back at the witch and wizard as if he was totally uninterested or aware of their presence.

"I think..." Harry whispered back slowly to Fleur, "I think he's under the Imperius curse…." The girls eyes widened in horror at the mere name of the Unforgivable.

"Can he hear us?" she whispered back, causing Harry to shake his head.

"If he is, no. He'll only know if the person who is controlling him can hear us, which I doubt in this maze." Harry whispered back before crouching low to place his want on the ground.

"Viktor, are you okay?" he asked. The Bulgarian nodded in reply his teeth furiously gnashing in frustration at his capture.

"Okay, good." Harry said slowly, attempting to gauge Cedric's reaction. "I don't think Cedric is here right now. When I move, you need to practice being a bludger, okay?"

Viktor stared at Harry quizzically for a moment before his eyes widened in realization of what was happening. Cedric, who had been staring idly in the distance, spoke yet again.

"Your wand. Put it on the ground before I kill him." he coldly demanded. Harry raised his wandless hand high in surrender as he slowly crouched low and lowered his wand to the ground.

"Okay." Harry said loudly. "Alright. I giv-"

"_Stupify!" _Harry roared as a jet of scarlet light arced across the ground and struck Cedric in the foot. The boy didn't cry out in pain, but his body convulsed violently, giving Viktor just enough time to practice being a bludger. With a grunt, he slammed his face into Cedric's nose, sending the Hufflepuff crumbling to the floor. Immediately, Viktor and Fleur rushed forward and pinned Cedric to the ground. Harry straddled the boy and pointed his wand at his face.

"Cedric!" Harry yelled, shaking the boy roughly. Cedric made no attempt to respond, causing Harry to call again and shake him. On his third attempt, Fleur pushed Harry to the side and straddled the boy. Leveling her own wand at Cedric's face, she called out.

"_Aquamenti._" she yelled. A stream of fresh water erupted from the tip of her wand and flooded onto Cedric's face, causing the boy to sputter and gasp for breath.

"Wha- What the hell?" he spat out, dazed. The other three champions relaxed, relieved that it seemed the curse was lifting. Dazed and confused, Cedric stared between the champions.

"Alright...Alright…" he began slowly. "What the bloody hell just happened?"

"Someone cast the Imperius Curse on you we think. You took Viktor hostage." Harry replied. Cedric's eyes widened in horror as he turned to the Bulgarian only for Krum to hold up his hand.

"Stop." he gruffly replied. "You fight like lamb. I am fine." Cedric, still extremely confused, took Harry's hand and rose with the other champions.

"Who cast it? And why does my nose feel broken?" he asked, earning helpless shrugs from the other three.

"I don't know." Harry said slowly, breathing heavily from his exertion in the maze. "But we need to find that cup and get out of here before anything else happens." The four champions nodded and continued to journey through the maze. Luckily for them, Viktor soon saw a glow down a pathway and called out to his friends.

"I see the cup!" he yelled. The champions finished the final sprint together before finally reaching the cup. Walking up the small stone staircase surrounding the pedestal, the Champions gathered around to the cup. They quizzically looked to each other, relief beginning to creep onto their faces.

"Together?" Fleur asked the group with a small laugh. Harry smiled and gave a nod.

"On go." he replied.

Holding out their hands, the champions began to count.

"Three...Two...One…"

"GO!"

Harry nearly puked as he felt a tug in the back of his navel and the world began to swirl rapidly. He felt like he was free falling before the sudden smack of earth brought him back to reality. Bewildered, he blinked and attempted to decipher his surroundings. Though the night made it hard make out specifics, there was plenty of moonlight to tell Harry he was in…

...a graveyard? A gravelly voice nearby whispered harshly.

"Kill the spare."

The order, however, was soon followed by a pitiful protest as Harry heard Cedric, Fleur, and Krum all groan as they slowly recovered from the sudden trip

"But, my Lord. Which one?"

* * *

><p>This entire chapter was written from the idea of the last sentence in it. I really hope y'all enjoyed it! I'm very excited about the next chapter. The goal is to have at least 50k+ words finished before I leave for a Ski Trip on January 5th. I did, however, just get a PS4. So that may be an issue.<p>

As always, I love reading reviews and yes, my grammar and spelling are atrocious and I'm trying very diligently to improve. I'm also going to have the first chapter to a Naruto story that I am quite smitten with out soon, so if you're a fan be on the lookout for that.

It's good to be back, guys.

The Doctor is in.

-Bayou


End file.
